First Virus Resistance
by SketchSong
Summary: Based on the three part series, First Virus Resistance, Rin and Len have to find a way to survive in a country that has been completely destroyed and continues to be attacked to ensure there are no survivors. Against all odds, will they be able to still stay together? Even after Rin is dead?
1. Chapter 1

Assault Chapter

Part 1

I opened my eyes to my second life. My new body was laid out on a metal platform and the sound of somebody crying was echoing among the whirring electronics. I could open my eyes and find out who it is, but I thought I already knew and I couldn't bear to look.

Slowly, the crying subsided and footsteps approached me. Finally, I dared open my eyes. It was exactly who I thought it was. His blonde hair was pulled up into a disheveled ponytail and his green eyes looked at me with distinct dark shadows. He was as pale as a ghost and looked as if he was seeing one, too. It was Len.

"Do you know who you are?" asked Len.

"Rin," I stated. Len looked tortured at hearing my voice.

"Do you know where you live?"

"In Center City in Exeria*"

"Do you remember how you died?" he asked while staring directly at my eyes, maybe trying to read my thoughts.

"I was shot and killed," I automatically replied, but there was so much more to it. Maybe the end of the world. My new brain brought up the memory and I couldn't stop myself from reliving it.

I blushed as Len took my hand as we walked past the many shop windows. It was hot, but I didn't care because I was finally out on a date with Len. I had on a new outfit for the occasion and I practically sky-rocketed when Len mentioned how it looked cute on me.

"Wow, look at that!" exclaimed Len as we stopped in front of a shop window displaying the newest robots. They looked just like a human. I wondered if I'd be able to tell them a part from real humans.

"You're such a genius, why don't you just make one yourself?" I asked, poking fun at him. He really was a genius with robotics and technology in general.

"I bet I could! You know Miku that works at that robotics lab? She's been letting me help with this new project, just as long as none of the other lab workers find out that she's letting a eighteen year old help out with-" but whatever else Len was going to tell me was drowned out by someone's screams. We spun around, trying to see what was happening.

The streets were crowded from all the many people out shopping and we couldn't see past the wall of backs. A hush fell over the people until someone started screaming hysterically. All of a sudden everyone started running and we could hear gunshots ringing out.

"Hurry, Rin!" yelled Len as he tried to get both of us away from the gun, but the crowd was relentless. We couldn't get past them. I was shoved down and felt my hand being ripped out of Len's and he seemed to disappear into the crowd.

"Len!" I screamed as I tried not to get trampled. Abruptly, Len burst through the crowd and fell on top of me, covering my head from the running feet. I could hear him grunt as a foot connected with his face and then the space around us opened up. I raised my head just in time to see a man shoot someone beside us. As the body crumpled to the ground, I couldn't take my eyes off the killer. He was a military man; that much I could tell. His dark eyes found mine instantly and he grinned at the sight of Len trying to protect me. Now, I could see that there were several military men, shooting into the retreating crowd, killing as many people as they could.

The man pointed the gun at Len.

"Move away from her."

I knew his plan immediately and Len must have as well.

"Never!" Len snarled, but it was inevitable. The man grabbed Len's arm and dragged him away from me. I tried to follow Len, I knew I was going to die, but I didn't want to be separated from him in my last moment.

I felt the bullet slam into my back, propelling me into Len's waiting arms.

"Rin! Rin!"

That was all I could hear as my vision began to turn blurry and a rushing sound filled my ears. I could feel Len's hands clutching at me, trying to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. I was dead.

"Len..." I whispered, trying to reach for his face one last time...

And just like that, it was over. My last memory. I sat up slowly and wrapped my new arms around me.

"Why didn't they kill you, too?" I asked, not looking at him. I could see my own blonde hair around my face and my body still looked like my body, except that it was completely different.

"The police were nearby. They were distracted enough that I could get us away, but... I don't think that man was going to kill me anyway... He had a chance... but he didn't," Len whispered. I could tell he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to speak about it either because it was still a deep wound in his chest, as if he had taken the bullet instead. But I had to keep asking, I had to know.

"How am I like this now?"

Len turned away from me, unable to control himself with the "new" me in front of him.

"You remember the robotics lab? I took you there and we tried the new system I was telling you about before-" his voice caught in his throat before he pushed on, "Miku helped me. We saved your... data and I built this robot. Once it was finished we put you into it and started you up. And now... here we are," Len turned back towards me. He was trying not to cry, to not give in in front of me because I could tell he still wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if it was me. Was I still Rin or did I just have her memories? Even I didn't really know. I felt like Rin. These memories felt like they were mine.

I smiled at Len; smiled because, to me, it felt like I was never separated from him like how he was separated from me.

"You're such a genius," I said while I watched the tears escape from his eyes.

"Rin..." he whispered and stumbled forward. Len flung his arms around me and starting sobbing in earnest. I carefully put my robot arms around Len, a million questions whirling around in my robot mind... or was that the human part?

"Rin... promise me..." Len said through his tears, "Promise me you won't die again... promise me, Rin. I can't ever... go through that... again. Please, Rin... never again..." he searched for my eyes. He looked so grown up, forced to be something he shouldn't be yet by a man with a gun. I should have been wondering what I'd wear to our next date, not who was trying to kill us and what would happen now. I guess we were both grown up now, old beyond our years.

"I promise."

*All of the countries are made up but set in a slightly future time in a place very much like our world.


	2. Chapter 2

Assault Chapter

Part 2

Len fell asleep in my arms. He must have been exhausted trying to build me. I wasn't sure how many days it had been since I died, but Len must have spent most of them without sleep.

Once I was sure Len was asleep, I carefully picked him up and went to search for a bed. It seemed that I was a lot stronger now and... I kind of liked it. I didn't have to go far because there was a mass of blankets and what looked like a pillow at the far end of the room. I tried to put Len comfortably into the blankets, but he still looked restless and worried, even in sleep. What else could he be worrying about other than whether or not I'd wake up?

Quietly, I started looking around the room. It was full of tools and random robot parts, along with several heavy machines. I glanced at Len, wondering if I should wait until he woke up, but I was too restless. I wanted to see what was going on and why Len was the one building me in the robotics lab. Was it deserted for some reason?

I tiptoed out of the room and headed out into the hallway. The lab certainly looked deserted as I walked through, checking rooms at random. They were all empty with workstations that were left with half done projects. I wandered around aimlessly until I realized I was looking for something. I was looking to see if my real body was still here.

"Why on earth am I looking for that?" I muttered to myself. I didn't think I wanted to see if, but I kept looking anyway. Maybe I had to prove to myself that I was really dead.

A large door loomed at the end of the hall. I stared at it apprehensively and knew what I was going to find behind this door. My fingers refused to move for a moment and I was, irrationally, afraid.

"Afraid? Why should I be afraid of myself?" I asked angrily, but I knew I was afraid of it. And, although my life was already over, I knew that this was going to begin a life I wasn't sure I was ready to face. My fist clenched; I hated being afraid. I was stronger than this. Ignoring my instinct, I opened the door and there I was. I was floating in a vat with wires and tubes sticking out of me. Well, no... that wasn't me anymore. My eyes were drawn to the wound on my chest, the blood was still visible through the bandages.

I felt numb as I walked over to it and pressed my hand against the glass. For the first time I wondered if robots could cry. Suddenly, I couldn't stand the sight of it anymore. I turned around, leaning against the cool glass and slid down the side until I was sitting.

I needed to distract myself, to forget the dead body behind me. Closing my eyes, I began to access the information that was stored in me that wasn't my memories. I wanted to see if anything had been added.

The first thing I came across was how to repair myself. It would automatically be activated should anything happen to me. I moved on, not bothering to really look through that file. There were maps and a scan that showed me the only other person in the building was Len. It also seemed I had really good reflexes along with being stronger. Then I came to something odd. I was programmed to know how to use a gun. Actually, many types of guns and several military weapons as well. That didn't make any sense. Why would I need to know that?

I got up, frustrated with the lack of information, but I wasn't about to go wake up Len. He needed to sleep.

That's when I thought about looking outside.

Quickly, I spun around and found a window immediately. There was some kind of blanket haphazardly thrown across it, and it was a few feet above my head. But I could climb up to it. I used a box and two big machines to make it up to the window. Carefully, I peeked out the bottom of it. It was dark but I could still see it all so clearly and I couldn't believe how utterly changed it seemed.

It looked like a bomb or an earthquake had happened to the city I lived in. Abandoned cars were turned over and smashed, buildings had gaping holes and broken windows, and dead bodies were scattered around, carelessly forgotten. I gasped, unable to match the vision of the street I used to always walk down with Len to the destruction that replaced it. I didn't think it could get worse until I saw a group of four men round the corner, all carrying guns and searching for something among the rubble. Duplicates of the man that killed me.

"Rin."

I jumped and half fell down the machines, but landed lightly as my new systems kicked in. Len was walking towards me. I frowned slightly. He should have been sleeping.

"What happened?" I asked instead of telling him to go back to bed.

"You know the country, Lacov?" Len said after pausing, probably trying to decide what to say. I nodded. "Well, they've attacked us. Actually they're attacking most of the world. No one knows what's going on, they're just killing everyone. I know that there were evacuations and our army came in but we stood no chance. This is enemy territory now..."

Is that why I needed to know how to use a gun? To make sure I didn't die again? But I felt like there still was something Len knew about that that he wasn't telling me.

"What's the rest of the world trying to do about this?" I couldn't stop asking, not until I knew all the answer. And I couldn't stop staring at Len's eyes. The shadows seemed darker instead of disappearing with sleep.

"I don't know, we haven't been able to get any form of communication to work. Miku is out trying to get information and find anyone who's still alive," he said while trying to keep his eyes from traveling to my old body.

"What about our families? Our friends?"

"Probably dead."

That stopped my questions. I turned from Len and stared at the half covered window. After a moment, Len came up next to me and took my hand. I was happy to find that I still liked that. That I was still me. Though I probably couldn't blush about Len anymore.

"We're pretty much safe here. When the soldiers tried to bust in they broke some... well, I'm not exactly sure what it was, but a weird blue smoke filled the upper part of the lab and the soldiers thought it was poisonous. No thanks to Miku stumbling around and coughing before falling to the ground dead, I'm sure," Len smirked at me. Finally, a smile. I felt like maybe we could pull through this.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked as we turned around just in time to see Miku walk in the door carrying a duffel bag full of what seemed to be guns.

"That's what we're going to figure out," she said with a smile and a toss of her long blue hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Assault Chapter Part 3

"So, I'm assuming the plan has something to do with guns," I said while Miku began unloading them. And although I was a little apprehensive about what we were going to do, I was glad that Miku wasn't part of the "probably dead." I had met her once before and had liked her a lot after I confirmed that Len wasn't secretly dating her.

"Yes, these are pretty much essential," replied Len as he looked one over, "Do we have ammunition as well, Miku?"

"Yep! I got everything we need. Here, Rin!" she said while tossing one of the guns to me. I caught it easily, "Nice to see that you're awake."

"Wait! What are we planning on doing?" I asked, trying to get some sense out of them.

"Miku, why don't you tell her? I'm going to customize these a bit," Len looked happy that he'd get to mess around with electronics as he put the rest of the guns back in the bag, "That one, too, Rin," he added, holding out the bag. I reluctantly put it back. It had felt like it belonged in my hand.

"Hey, you should go back to sleep!" I yelled after him, but he just smiled and disappeared out the door.

"He's like a new Len," laughed Miku until she realized what she'd said. Her hands flew to her mouth and she looked over at me apologetically.

"It's all right. I understand," I said, trying to show her that I wasn't angry with her. I had seen a little bit of how Len was those days I had been dead and I'm sure they had been much worse than I had seen.

"Sorry," Miku whispered. We stood there, in an awkward silence.

"So, what have you guys been planning?" I asked, reminding Miku what she was supposed to be doing.

"Oh! Oh, yes, well. The basic plan is that we're going to fight back!" Miku exclaimed, her arms spread out for effect. I was actually speechless for a moment.

"We're doing what?!" I half yelled.

"It makes sense! Our military was beaten off and all the Lacov soldiers seem to be doing is killing everyone. It also seems like there aren't any other countries that are going to step in, so... we've got to do it ourselves!" she said excitedly, as if we were planning a trip to an amusement park.

"It seems... impossible. What are just us three going to do against an army? We won't stand a chance!" I said, hoping Miku would hear the sense in my words. Why had Len agreed to this?

"No, we do have a chance!" Miku said, not backing off, "You saw those guns? I stole them form the Lacov soldiers! They aren't expecting any threats form Exeria anymore. Maybe even some other country is keeping them busy! But the point is: they won't expect us to fight back. Lacov thinks we're beaten. And we don't have to take on the whole army! We'll just ambush the soldiers separately. Have you looked outside yet? They don't go around in groups bigger than five. We'll just pick them off one by one!" said Miku, taking a step closer.

"Well..." I began, but now Miku was starting to make sense.

"And what about everyone we lost? We got you back, but that system was a once chance thing. It's a miracle it even worked as uncompleted as it was. We can't just let them win!" Miku finished, taking my hands in hers. There were tears in her eyes. I wondered who it was that Miku lost when the killing began. I sighed and could feel myself giving in. Lacov had killed me and many others. They shouldn't be allowed to get away with it, just like Miku said. And it seemed like it had fallen to Miku, Len, and I to take action; to fight for those dead and anyone still alive.

"You're right. We've got to do it," I agreed. Now I understood what the gun program was for. Len knew I would want to help and do what I could to fight along with him. It made me happy to see how well Len knew me.

"Thank goodness," said Miku as she smiled and tried to wipe the tears away.

"So, why is Len customizing the guns?" I asked as we started walking to where Len had gone. I took one last look at the vat, the solid reminder that I had died, and closed the door firmly. If I could, I didn't want to go back into that room again.

"I don't think there's any particular reason except that maybe he wants them to be specifically our guns and not Lacov's," she said while I looked up at her. I had forgotten that she was taller than me. Miku was probably twenty or twenty-one now.

"I think you're grasping at straws," I said, laughing a bit.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm completely right. You should listen to your big sister Miku! She knows best!" Miku said while giggling and laughing. It was almost like everything was normal again.

Miku pushed open a door that I had checked earlier. Len was there, working on the guns and taking them a part.

"You really should sleep," Miku said as we walked into the room.

"Not until I finish a couple of these," Len said without turning around.

"Len, it's five A.M.," she said with a glance at her watch. I leaned against the table Len was working on and watched as he easily took a part the gun, as if he had known how to do it his whole life.

"I was thinking about making your guns be black and yellow, Rin," Len said, taking a quick look at me. I was smiling.

"Of course. And yours will be the same color?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he was smiling, too, now.

"Ha! See, I knew it. I was completely right," said Miku while punching a fist into the air in victory.

"Lucky guess."

"Right about what?" asked Len, but I could see that he was absorbed in his work.

"You better make mine blue!" said Miku, poking Len to make sure he heard her.

"Same color as your hair, right?" asked Len.

"Exactly," replied Miku.

"We better leave the genius to his work," I said to Miku as I headed out to the hallway.

"Sure, but wait just a moment. Hey, Len," she poked him again, "We're heading out for a bit and you better be asleep when we get back."

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"We need to get you some different clothes. You're only wearing what we could find in the lab," she said while taking my hand and pulling me after her. I looked down. I was only wearing what looked like white scrubs. I hadn't even noticed until now.

"Yeah, let's get some new clothes," I agreed as Miku opened the door to the outside and we set off into the slowly brightening city.


	4. Chapter 4

Assault Chapter Part 4

I followed Miku as she carefully picked her way down the street. We kept to the side of the building and watched for any soldiers that might come along. I tried not to look at the dark stains on the walls and the broken bodies that we were forced to pass by. It felt like their unseeing eyes followed me and their bloody mouths cried, _Why should you live while we're dead?_

We finally came to a slightly demolished women's clothing store. I sighed with relief when I saw that no one had died there.

"Go ahead and take your pick! I'm sure the company won't mind," said Miku mischievously as she disappeared behind a rack.

I laughed, a little bit nervously, as I also started looking around. I didn't have to look long before I found a white button-up shirt that I liked and a pair of black shorts. After I checked to see that Miku wasn't looking, I put the clothes on and threw the old ones into a pile.

"I hope you're decent!" said Miku as she bounded into view.

"Thankfully, I am," I said as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"There are shoes in the back," Miku pointed out. I looked down, embarrassed. I hadn't realized I wasn't wearing shoes, "Here, there are some that I think you'll like," added Miku as she took my hand and pulled me to the back of the store. I waited as she rummaged through the fallen boxes.

"Ah, here we are," said Miku as she showed me a pair of white boots; yellow trimmed the top, and the laces were yellow as well.

"They're perfect!" I exclaimed as I tried them on. They were exactly my size.

"Now you're ready to go!" she said, tossing the box aside.

"Wait, there's one last thing," I said. I walked over to a hanging rack that had many different hair pieces and picked out a white hair ribbon. I tied it deftly into my hair and turned back to Miku.

"Now, I'm ready."

"Okay, let's head out!" smiled Miku as she marched us out of the store. As soon as we were outside we were completely serious again. Miku went first, checking to make sure that we wouldn't run into any unwelcome company. All of a sudden, my heat scan sensors went off. Quickly, I stopped and stared off to the right where, beyond the building, three big figures surrounded a smaller figure.

"Rin...?" asked Miku, wondering why I had stopped. I didn't have time to tell her, I only had time to act. I lunged forward, but Miku grabbed onto my arm, trying to stop me.

"Rin!" Miku tried to hold me back, but she forgot how much stronger I was now. I ripped my arm out of her hand and I started running. I made it around the building in time to see the three men all pointing their guns at a small girl.

"It seems we've got a survivor," mocked one of the men as he got ready to shoot. The little girl hid her eyes behind her hands.

I did the first thing that came to mind.

"HEY!" I yelled, making all four of them jump and turn towards me. The first man took aim but I was already running. I slammed my fist into his head and grabbed the gun as he fell. My fingers immediately went to the correct position on the gun as I spun around and shot the second man. The look of surprise was still on his face as he fell back, dead. The third man attempted to shoot me as I ducked to the ground and kicked out at his legs. He toppled over and I jumped up, aiming at his head.

"No! Wait, please!" the man begged, but I pulled the trigger and watched as the life left his eyes. My breath rasped as I took a step back, trying not to look at the men that I killed, but I couldn't stop looking at them. My bloody fingers trembled on the gun. I killed with these hands...

"Rin," I heard a relieved Miku say. I pulled myself together and turned toward her, "I knew you'd be good at this!" she said as she looked over at the girl I saved. Did she think I'd be good because I wanted to help the girl or because I was a programmed robot? I pushed the thought aside, Miku wasn't like that. She didn't think like that... I hoped.

"What's your name?" asked Miku, kneeling beside the girl. I turned to look at her. She had light pink hair that was short around her face with a long ponytail down her back. The girl had dirt on her face, and still looked terrified as her eyes went from Miku to me.

"Iroha," the little girl said quietly.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We'll take you to a safe place," Miku smiled and held out a hand to Iroha.

"B-but... my friends! They're still inside the b-building!" Iroha cried as she frantically pointed to an apartment building a street away, "I can't just leave them here! They were asleep and I went looking for food... that's how those people found m-me..." She began to talk towards it, but suddenly fell to the ground with a pained cry, clutching her leg.

"Wait! You're hurt!" exclaimed Miku, trying to help her.

"Miku, there are more soldiers are coming," I said as my computer brain raced, showing me the heat scan map with twenty or so red blobs coming towards us, "They heard the gunshots and there are too many for us to fight them all."

"We'll come back for them, I promise!" said Miku to Iroha, Miku holding tight to Iroha's arm so that she wouldn't crawl away.

"There's no time!" I yelled as I went over and picked Iroha up in my arms, the gun still in one hand. She squirmed, trying to get out of my arms. Miku nodded and quickly grabbed the other two men's guns. I could hear the stomping boots getting closer.

"Okay, stay close and follow me!" I said as I turned and started running, checking my scans to make sure that we wouldn't run into any of the soldiers. Iroha shoved against my arms, but she couldn't win against a robot's strength. Soon she slumped against me, crying.

"Please... can't we g-go back? Please..." she whispered into my shirt. My hands clenched. It would be suicide to go back; we'd all die trying to help them. Iroha would understand that, eventually.

"We'll go back for them. We really will," I said as we kept running, Miku gasping behind me, trying to keep up. After awhile I started slowing down, glad to see that none of the soldiers had tried to follow us.

"Are... are we safe?" asked Miku, attempting to catch her breath.

"Yes, they didn't follow us," I replied, still keeping a tight hold on Iroha, but it looked like she had given up on trying to run back.

"Thank god, there's the lab. I've had enough running!" complained Miku as she headed for the door, marked with a hazard sign. We stepped through and closed the door firmly behind us.

"We made it..." I sighed.

"You can put me down now," Iroha said quietly, not looking at me. I put her down and flinched to see the blood that was still on my hands and now on Iroha's clothing.

"Here, let's go find something for your leg," said Miku, taking Iroha's hand, "Rin, could you take these guns to Len?" she asked, holding them out to me.

"Sure," I took them from her and watched Miku and Iroha walk down the hall. Iroha limped slowly beside Miku, still crying. I frowned and looked away as I slowly started walking down to where Len was. Once I got there, the door was closed and it took me a moment to open it, my bloody hand slippery on the door handle. What would Len think when I told him all that happened?

"Hey, Len," I said as I opened the door. Len was fast asleep and slumped over the table, still holding one of the finished guns. I smiled, glad he had finally fallen asleep. I felt my anxiety fade as I watched him sleep. Len would understand when I told him, Len always understood. Slowly, I kneeled next to him, setting the guns aside. I couldn't stop myself from holding onto his hand, even with the blood, praying that by the end of this, everything would be all right.


	5. Chapter 5

Assault Chapter Part 5

The door slowly opened and I turned to see Miku standing there. She motioned for me to come out into the hallway. Carefully I set Len's hand back down and flinched seeing the blood I left there. Hopefully I would have time to clean it off before Len woke up.

"How's Iroha?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"Well... she's upset," Miku said.

That was definitely an understatement.

"Should we wake up Len and go back now?" I said. Miku bit her lip and stared at the floor, looking very conflicted.

"I think we should wait," she answered without looking at me, "That place is going to be swarming with soldiers by now. We'll get killed if we just charge in there."

"You're completely right. That's the only way we can help Iroha's friends," I assured her, putting my hand on her shoulder. Miku met my eyes and smiled.

"I'm going to go scout it out and get as much information as I can. I'll come back when it's time," Miku said as she turned to go.

"Wait! Shouldn't I go with you?" I asked, grabbing her arm.

"No, you need to stay here," she said while poking me in the chest, "Len has no idea what's going on and you've got to watch both of them. Hold down the fort for me, okay?"

"Fine, fine, I'll stay," I gave in. Miku just smiled at me and disappeared around a corner. I stood there for a moment, wondering what I should do until Miku came back. The blood on my hands answered that question for me. It took me a while, but I eventually found a bathroom. The cool water felt good on my hands and it felt even better to see the red stain wash off. I took several paper towels, soaked them down, and walked back to Len.

He was still sleeping when I came in and his eyes stayed shut as I wiped the blood off of his fingers. I threw the paper towels away and sat against the wall, staring at Len. I tried not to think about anything, especially not those beautiful memories of Len and I before I died. It was hard not to smile at them though...

"Rin...?"

My eyes blinked open, I hadn't realized that I'd fallen asleep. Len looked down at me, still half asleep himself.

"What time is it?" I asked while Len checked his watch.

"Um... two-ish? Yeah, two p.m.," Len said, rubbing his eyes.

"What!?" I yelled, jumping to my feet. It couldn't be that late already!

"What? What is it?" Len asked knocking over the chair as he tried to get up and see what was wrong.

"Miku! She's not back yet! It's been way too long, what if she got shot?" I panicked and made for the door. Len jumped in front of me and blocked the door.

"Wait! What's going on?"

I quickly told him what Miku and I did and about Iroha. My eyes kept drifting towards the door but Len's gaze kept me telling the story. I couldn't meet his eyes when I told him about the men I killed, but his face didn't change.

"That's why we've got to check on Miku! She could be hurt or killed or-" I pleaded with him just as the door opened to reveal Miku, looking dirty but intact.

"I came back an hour or two ago but I saw you guys were sleeping so I didn't bother you!" laughed Miku. I gaped at her.

"You idiot! I thought you were dead!" I said, shaking her by the shoulders, but she just smiled and laughed, "So what did you find out?"

"They're patrolling that area because of the dead soldiers. It'll be a bit difficult, but I think we can pull it off today," said Miku brightly. Her cheerfulness aggravated me and I still wanted to yell at her.

"Why can't we do it another day when there aren't as many people paying attention?" Len asked.

"Well, it'd be safer but one of Iroha's friends is very sick and they don't have any food or water left. And it's only a matter of time before the soldiers start searching the buildings nearby. We know what'll happen if they find those people hiding out there," Miku said, serious now. Len and I both nodded.

"So what'll we do?" Len asked.

"We should go at dusk so we have some cover. I'm going to tell Iroha," said Miku. She walked out and winked at me as she closed the door, leaving Len and I alone. She could be infuriating sometimes.

"Good thing I finished the guns," said Len as he started to pick up one of them before setting it back down. I could tell he was thinking all of this over, his mouth pulled down into a frown. My hand reached out and touched his face. A slow smile spread over his face as he put his hand over mine.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here by your side," I told him.

"I know you will be."

Then he reached over and kissed me quietly.

It was good to see him smiling.

In the next few hours we prepared for the assault. Iroha watched us sullenly as we got ready for the extra people coming. She stayed away from Len and I but she was all right with Miku. I could tell that Iroha was terrified of me. It was because I killed all of those men in front of her. She probably thought I was a monster or something.

"All right. I think we're ready!" Miku said, putting her black and blue gun into her holster. I had two hand guns in my favorite black and yellow style.

"Do you even know how to use that?" I asked Len, pointing at the rifle slung across his back.

"Of course. You'll see," he laughed with me.

"T-thank you," Iroha said quietly. I hadn't even realized she had been hiding behind Miku.

"Don't worry. We'll come back with them," Miku smiled at her. Iroha nodded and watched us walk out the door. I waved goodbye to her as the door closed behind me. We stayed in the shadows and let Miku lead us toward the apartment building. She slowed us down and pulled us into an alley just in time to see two soldiers go by.

"They're this far out?" I whispered, pulling my gun out.

"What should we do? Take them out as we go?" Len asked. We both looked to Miku.

"No, we need to sneak in. If we start firing shots we'll bring all of them down on us. Then they'll know something's up and we might get trapped," Miku said matter-of-factly.

"Right, Captain Miku!" I said with a salute. Len snickered and Miku smiled while shushing us.

I took the lead now, paying attention to my sensors to make sure we didn't run into anyone. We skirted along the rubble and soon enough we came as close as we could to the place where we found Iroha. The soldiers were still checking out the area. I grinned at their confusion. I guess they weren't expecting anyone to resist anymore. Thankfully the building Iroha had pointed out to us didn't have anyone near it.

"Can you tell if there's anyone in there?" whispered Miku.

"Yes, there's definitely only two people in there," I whispered back. Miku and Len nodded, determination on their faces.

We took a roundabout way to make sure we weren't seen and moved in on the back of the apartment building. I went first and tested the door. It was unlocked. Apprehensively, I opened the door but I immediately saw why it didn't need to be locked. Somehow the staircase to the second floor was completely demolished.

"I know it looks like it's going to fall apart at any time, but Iroha said it's sturdy," Miku said quietly, checking out the staircase.

"But how are we getting up there?" I asked, putting my gun back into the holster.

"You are going up," Miku smirked, pointing at me.

"What? Am I supposed to jump or something?" I spat at Miku. Len answered for her.

"You can, you know. You'd be able to jump right up there."

It was weird forgetting that I was a robot.

"Oh, right."

I stationed myself by the stairs and looked nervously at Len and Miku. Len just smiled and Miku waved me on. Steeling myself, I jumped, caught part of the railing and swung onto the landing.

"Okay now pull us up," Miku said, thrusting out a hand to me. I grabbed it and pulled her up until she could safely climb the rest of the way. Len reached up and I easily lifted him as well.

"How did Iroha get down from here?" I asked, looking down at the drop.

"She said something about a ladder, but-" Miku started before I interrupted her.

"Wait! There's someone coming!"

We all spun around in time to see a tall man wielding a pipe.

"Who're you and what are you doing here!?" he yelled, ready to strike. But... I knew that voice.

"Kaito?" I asked incredulously. He hesitated, then looked closer at us.

"Rin? ...Len?" and then all three of us were being tightly hugged by Kaito, his blue hair brushing against my face.

"I'm so gald you... that you guys survived!" Kaito said, crying happily.

"And how do you know him?" Miku asked curiously.

"He's Meiko's boyfriend!" answered Len excitedly as Kaito finally stopped hugging us.

"And who's Meiko?" Miku prodded me, determined to get answers.

"Meiko is my older sister," I smiled before turning to Kaito, "She is with you, right?" My eyes pleading that I was right.

"Yes, but she's... she isn't doing well. Come on, I'll show you," said Kaito, the smile disappearing from his face. He stood up like there was a heavy weight on his shoulders and started down the hallway. Hesitantly, Miku, Len and I followed him, wondering what we'd find once we got there.


	6. Chapter 6

Assault Chapter Part 6

Kaito opened one of the many doors and brought us into a bedroom. All of the shades were pulled down over the windows. There was a small light on next to the bed where Meiko laid. She stirred feebly.

"What was it, Kaito?" Meiko asked.

"Meiko!" I cried, leaping to her side. Her eyes fluttered open and the joy that lit up her face was beautiful.

"Rin! You're alive! And Len too! That's wonderful," Meiko exclaimed, pulling me down into a hug.

"Meiko, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked, searching her eyes.

"I got shot in the leg trying to fight back against those damn soldiers. Gave one of them a black eye at least," she chuckled which turned into a cough before she continued on, "Somehow... somehow we ended up here and hid from the soldiers. There was a girl, Iroha, staying with us, but... we don't know what happened to her..."

"Don't worry! We saved her and we've got her at our hideout. She's all right," I told her, holding onto Meiko's hand.

"Thank goodness," she sighed.

"Is that how you found us?" asked Kaito.

"Yeah, Iroha told us and we've come to get you guys out," Len answered.

"But there's a bunch of soldiers out there right now! How are we going to get past them?" asked Kaito angrily. He looked exhausted.

"We'll kill them," Miku said, showing Kaito her gun. Kaito and Meiko both looked at us, stunned.

"Where'd you get guns?" Meiko asked.

"Nevermind that now. We've got to get you guys out of here. For all we know, Meiko's got an infection or something. We have some medicine at our place, we'll be able to take care of Meiko there," Miku said. Kaito looked down at Meiko then started grabbing things around the room and threw them into a bag.

"But... but I don't think that-" started Meiko, trying to prop herself up.

"No, we'll go. Now. You're getting worse every day, Meiko. We're leaving," Kaito said sharply. Meiko stayed quiet as Kaito grabbed the rest of their things. Maybe she didn't have any fight left in her. It was hard to look at Meiko when she was this weak. She looked so pale. I had to get her out of here.

"Ready, Meiko?" I asked.

"Ready...? Ready for what?" she said looking at me suspiciously. I just smiled as I picked her up in my arms. She gasped in surprise which brought on another coughing attack. I felt her crumple against me. Meiko looked up at me, tears in her eyes. I couldn't tell if it was from coughing or because of what she said next.

"Rin... you're not this strong... I'm not dreaming am I?" Meiko asked, but I just shook my head slowly, dreading the time when I would have to explain everything to her.

"We'll explain it all later. Right now we've got to move."

Everyone followed my lead and we took off out of the bedroom. I went first and jumped down the stairs despite Meiko's terrified yelp. Slowly, I set Meiko down so I could catch the others, wincing at the sight of the makeshift gauze wrap on her leg. Quickly, Miku and Kaito came down. I reached up for Len when the floor where he stood cracked, loud as a gunshot. There was a moment of stillness before the whole thing started coming a part under Len.

"Len!" I cried. He jumped off and I swept him into my arms. Dust and dirt flew through the air as the floor settled.

"Everyone all right?" I asked. There was a lot of coughing before anyone answered.

"Yes..."

"Everyone's fine!"

I sighed with relief before my sensors showed me men running toward the building.

"The soldiers heard it!" I yelped.

"We'll have to run for it!" shouted Len as they began heading for the door.

"Grab my shoulders, Meiko," I said while crouching down. Quickly she grabbed on and I hoisted her up on my back. I ran outside to see Miku and Len pulling out their guns. Len handed one to Kaito as I joined them.

"Run!" I yelled. We took off just as the first of the soldiers came around the corner.

"Get them!"

We dove out of sight just as they started shooting. Bullets smacking into the wall where I had just been.

"There's more coming!" I yelled and Len spun around, taking aim with the rifle. I turned and saw him shoot down two men chasing after us.

"Told you I could shoot it," Len smiled at me.

"This is NOT the time you two!" Meiko yelled in my ear. We glanced away from each other and started running again. Darkness was falling now and I saw Kaito stumbling as Miku led the way. I took aim at another man and watched him fall unmoving on the ground as the other soldiers hurried on. Abruptly the soldiers dropped back until I couldn't see them anymore. We ran for another two minutes without anyone following us or coming up on my sensors.

"Len! I think something's wrong!" I called over to him. Len looked back and suddenly the soldiers were in front of us, "Miku!" but my call was drowned out by Miku's scream. A soldier had her by the hair, a gun to her head. I skidded to a stop and watched as all of the soldiers pointed their guns at us, ready to shoot if we tried to run away.

"Now what do we have here?" said the man holding onto Miku's hair. We kept silent and watched him warily. Meiko's arms tightened around my neck.

"No answer, huh?" he said slowly. Abruptly he drew back his hand with the gun and smashed it into Miku's face.

"Miku!" I screamed. Len started forward as if he could just run over and stop him. A gun fired and grazed Len's arm, drawing blood. I clenched my fists, trying to keep still.

"Stay where you are!" the boss soldier yelled as he turned back to Miku. Her nose was bleeding, "Did you kill soldiers here earlier?"

"Yes," Miku said, a sob rising in her throat. All of a sudden I was terrified. Terrified that we were all going to die here, ripped apart from each other, never able to save anyone. I could see Iroha waiting at the lab, waiting for days with no one ever coming back. She'd die too, eventually. We'd all die. Unless I did something. I was given this second chance for something. At least I would save my friends.

_Rin, promise me you won't die._

I jerked and looked over at Len. He was staring at the boss soldier, anger in his eyes. His voice was all in my head. I wanted to tell him not to worry.

"Drop your weapons!" the boss solider yelled, readying the gun for Miku if we didn't do as he said. This was my chance. Time to move. Time to save them all.

I slowly put Meiko down and reached for my guns just as Len and Kaito had already put their's onto the ground. The boss soldier relaxed, knowing that we were going to comply, but that was my opening. Just as I was about to set the guns on the ground I shot at the boss solider's leg. He went down swearing, his gun no longer pointed at Miku and all of the soldiers gun's now pointed at me. All according to plan. I sprung up, bullet's whizzing by. One clunked into my metal arm, but I ignored it and killed another two men instantly. I saw the boss soldier getting away, but I didn't have any time for him if he wasn't going to fight anymore. There were still five left, but their focus was on me, the demon girl heading straight for them. I kicked one of them down as Len and Kaito started to help. Another bullet hit my arm and stomach, making my left arm fall useless against my side, dropping one of the guns to the ground. Kaito, Len, and Miku shot continuously until the rest of the soldiers fell as well. It was over in a matter of seconds.

There was a moment of silence before I turned back to the others.

"I... I can't believe we're still alive," Meiko said in a stunned whisper.

"We did it... I don't know how, but we did," Miku sighed as she tried to wipe the blood off her face.

"We better get out of here before any more soldiers show up," I said as I walked back over to Meiko and put my gun away. I pulled her up, my arm dangling uselessly at my side.

"Rin...? I don't... understand..." Meiko said, struggling to keep consciousness. She was staring at my arm that wasn't bleeding.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll explain later. Just don't say anything about it now," I whispered quickly back at her. I didn't want Len to see it yet, I knew what he'd say. Meiko nodded weakly against my back. Len picked up my fallen gun and I kept myself turned away from him so that he wouldn't see my arm. Just not yet, anyway.

Kaito looked worriedly back at Meiko, but I shook my head. Now was the time to move. We all gathered ourselves together for the last stretch of the mission. Silently, we all ran back to the lab and no one followed us. Miku sighed with relief once we were all inside and safe.

"Meiko! Kaito!" cried Iroha. She jumped up from sitting on the floor to hug Kaito, sobbing with happiness.

"We're back," I whispered, happiness welling up from inside of me, knowing that she wouldn't have to wait alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Assault Chapter Part 7

"We better take care of Meiko," said Miku, reluctant to break up the reunion. The happy mood disappeared quickly. Iroha looked over nervously as Kaito stretched out his arms to me. I let him take Meiko as Miku lead the way to the room we'd prepared for when we got back. Trying to be discreet, I waited until everyone was already walking so that I could remain at the back of the procession. I didn't want Len to see where I had been shot... not yet. I looked over at Kaito and Meiko. It was hard to see all the fear in his eyes when he was usually so light-hearted. He wasn't laughing now, even though Meiko tried to reassure him with words I couldn't hear.

Quickly we reached the room and Kaito set Meiko on the bed we had tried to make her. It was just one of the many metal tables that the scientists here used to work on robots. Earlier we had put blankets and a pillow on it, trying to make it comfortable.

"All right, now you guys get out and let me work," said Miku as she started getting the medicinal supplies out.

"I'm staying," Kaito said, holding onto Meiko's hand.

"Good, you can help me then," replied Miku as if she'd known all along that he'd want to. I smiled, realizing she probably did.

"Okay, we're out of here!" said Len as he grabbed Iroha and me by the arms and led us out. I used my foot to close the door behind us, my arm still hanging uselessly beside me. We all stood there awkwardly, unsure of where to go. Abruptly, Iroha started to cry and she wrapped her arms around Len's waist. Len looked at her in shock then looked to me for help. I smiled and just waved him on. He slowly put his arms around Iroha's shoulders.

"Hey, it's going to be all right! We got her here and now Miku and Kaito will take care of her. You don't think a little thing like a bullet is going to stop Meiko, right?" said Len soothingly. She didn't answer, but her crying seemed to lessen. I smiled at them both and tried not to worry. Miku wasn't a doctor, but we had the right medicines. I just had to trust that it'd be all right.

We ended up sitting across from the door. Iroha was in the middle of us, holding both of our hands. Len and Iroha stared at the door, but I stared at the places where I got shot. Two bullets had lodged themselves into my left arm and there was one in my stomach. I knew I was going to have to tell Len soon, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. I tried to stop thinking about it, but my mind kept turning back to when we got caught. My hands had killed again and now I was getting used to it. What did Len think when he saw me killing? Was it different than just hearing about it?

I jumped as I heard Meiko groaning in pain. I jerked to my feet and stopped once I got to the door.

"Sorry...sorry. It was going to hurt a bit," I heard Miku say faintly through the door.

"You're doing great, Meiko," Kaito said. Meiko laughed weakly and I backed away from the door.

"Rin... what's wrong with your arm?"

I froze at the anger in his voice. Slowly, I turned to him.

"I got shot... twice in my arm and... there's one in my stomach too. It must have hit something to make my arm stop working... I...I can't move it," I told Len, not looking in his eyes.

"We'll be right back, Iroha," Len said as he grabbed my good arm and dragged me down the hall. He was mad; he was really mad. My mind bounced around, trying to figure out why. Abruptly, Len turned off into another room that was arrayed with tools and computers specifically for fixing robots. He dropped my arm and turned to get some tools. Slowly, he stopped and gripped the table. We stayed like that, silently struggling with our thoughts. I was the first to break the silence.

"Len, I... I'm sorry. I know I should've told you sooner, but... I was..." _afraid that something like this would happen._

"No, Rin. You don't have to apologize," Len turned back to me. There was a deep anguish in his eyes that made me flinch, "I... forget sometimes that you aren't human. Getting shot isn't going to kill you anymore, but... I still get worried about you. What if the bullet had hit something important? If you get shot in the head in the right place or in the Heart, you might still die. I-I don't want you to die..." I cringed, but couldn't look away from Len's pained face, "I'll fix your arm and get the bullets out, Rin. Just don't be afraid to tell me, all right?" he asked me as he reached for my hand. I took it, wishing I didn't keep hurting him.

"I'm sorry I worried you and I'll tell you next time," I replied and Len rewarded me with a smile of his own. Slowly he let go of my hand and started working on getting all of the bullets out of me. I watched him and couldn't stop thinking about what I kept doing to him. I didn't have to go through the agony of losing him, but Len did. Len watched me die the first time. He thought he'd lost me for good. And after all we'd been through, he still only worried for me and didn't even pause to think about the people I had killed. I couldn't keep worrying him needlessly. He was tired enough as it was.

"Got it!" said Len as he threw the last bullet aside, carelessly. He quickly fixed the problem in my arm, muttering about this or that. Finally he finished by closing the skin around all of the bullet holes.

"All done," sighed Len as he put down the tools. I flexed my arm, glad that I could move it again.

"We should go see how Meiko is doing," I said, taking Len's hand. He nodded in agreement and we headed back. Once we got there we found the door opened and all of the others gathered inside.

"How is she?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm all done and she's just sleeping now," answered Miku, sounded exhausted. Her hair was still disheveled and it looked like she had tried to clean up the blood from her nose sometime during the procedure or before. Kaito and Iroha looked relieved.

"That's great!" said Len in a hushed voice, squeezing my hand.

"I think she'll be just fine, but we'll have to see once she wakes up," added Miku, rubbing her eyes.

"Come here, Miku. You need to sleep, too!" I said, walking over to Miku to drag her away. She started to protest, but Kaito interrupted her.

"Don't worry. If anything happens we'll come get you," he pulled over a chair and set it up next to Meiko. Iroha also made it clear that she would not be leaving.

Nodding, I took Miku by the arm and Len, Miku and I left them alone.

Over the next few hours we waited for Meiko to wake up. Miku slept while Len and I made sure that no soldiers followed us to the robotics lab. The day was starting to fade into evening when Miku and I started cooking dinner for everyone.

"I hope everyone likes rice," said Miku as we started walking back to the rest of them in Meiko's room, carrying trays of food. Len opened the door for us, a huge smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, but I was quickly answered.

"I'm alive and awake, of course!" exclaimed Meiko, from within. I looked around Len and saw my big sister looking lively if not completely healthy yet.

"Meiko!" I yelled. Len took the tray as I ran over to her and hugged her.

"I woke up just in time for food. You guys wouldn't happen to have any beer, would you?" Meiko asked, laughing all the while. It was good to see her back to her rambunctious self.

"We don't, but it's probably for the best," snickered Len.

"Hey! Come over here so I can punch you!" mocked Meiko. Len just laughed as he and Miku handed out the food. I went out and grabbed some more chairs for us all. Meiko was the first to start eating, but she slowed down as she saw my empty hands. I hoped that she would forget all the abnormalities I had showed earlier, but I knew that it wouldn't last long.

"Why aren't you eating, Rin?" Meiko asked and the rest of the chatter died down. Len looked away, but Kaito and Meiko looked at me expectantly. I guess I couldn't put if off any longer.

"I can't eat anymore, Meiko. I-" I started and took a shaky breath, "I died in the first attack."

Meiko and Kaito gaped at me.

"You're not dead! You're right here in front of me!" Meiko practically shrieked. I flinched and continued on.

"Len got me here, to the robotics lab," realization started to dawn on Kaito and Meiko, but Meiko kept shaking her head, "They had been working on a new program to transfer humans into robots and... Len and Miku tried it out on me. So, now I'm a robot..." I ended, not sure what else to say.

"That.. that can't be.. but, you're... you're still you, right?" asked Meiko in a small voice, her words were like a dart to my heart. Slowly, I took her hand.

"I'm still me, Meiko. I'm still Rin," I said, my voice shaky. Meiko looked in my eyes, searching them. I'm not sure what she found, but she seemed satisfied.

"Oh, Rin," she sighed as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, glad that everything had gone well.

They started eating again while Miku and Len began recounting all that had happened to us since then and what we planned to do now. I sat back and relaxed. It felt like we were a family again, as if everything wasn't falling apart. Once we were all done, Kaito carried Meiko back to the make-shift bedroom and we all followed, settling down for the night. I snuggled into the blankets, looking over at Meiko, who had already fallen asleep. Iroha and Miku slept in between us while the boys were on the other side of the room. With all of the blankets and pillows we'd strewn across the floor, it seemed like a gigantic nest. slowly I fell asleep, glad that everyone was safe.

My eyes snapped open as I saw someone crawling toward me. It took me a moment to realize it was Len.

"Len, what're you-?"

"Sorry..." Len whispered, cutting me off. He sounded terrified as he lay down beside me, taking my hand.

"What is it?" I asked urgently, trying to sit up. Len just shushed me and pushed me back down.

"It's nothing... I just had a... nightmare is all..." he curled into my arm, hiding his head, but I could tell he was crying. Silently, I rubbed his arm until he calmed down. Soon I felt the tenseness leave his shoulders and he relaxed in my arms. Quietly we both fell asleep, protecting each other from nightmares and our own bad thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Assault Chapter Part 8

2 Months Later

I was pretty sure I was dreaming, but there was something about it that just seemed so real.

"I've almost run out of patience."

I looked up slowly to see a woman lounging gracefully in a chair. She had long pink hair which she tangled her fingers into as her icy eyes glared at the man she spoke to.

"I'm sorry," the man said. He had long purple hair tied so that it tumbled down his back and he was kneeling before the woman, "We still haven't found the Resistance. They are very... elusive."

"Unacceptable," the woman snapped. She stood up, making the man flinch, "I want Exeria to be crushed: utterly destroyed. I want that Resistance gone."

What was going on? Who were these people? I tried to move but my body wasn't my own any longer. It must be a dream...right?

The man looked frightened as the woman slowly paced around him. She stopped and gripped his shoulder, her painted nails flashing.

"Lucky for you, Gakupo, I have come up with a solution." She turned towards me while she said it, a smile spreading on her face.

My eyes snapped open as I quickly sat up. I was in the robotics lab, tangled up in the blankets of the room we had claimed as a bedroom. Meiko was still there, sleeping with Iroha curled up beside her.

"So, it was a dream..." I sighed. I still wasn't sure what to make of it. Who were those people? I was sure that I had never seen them before... Slowly, I got up, trying to be quiet and not wake up Meiko and Iroha. It'd been a couple months since our first mission and we'd been diligently trying to make life hell for the intruders. It almost explained my dream. I had been so worried about why this was happening that now I was constructing these wild fantasies. At least we were still fighting back and finding other survivors.

I dressed in a haze, still thinking through the dream. Deciding that there was no point in worrying about it, I headed for the door to go find a mirror to fix my hair in. The door opened before I could get to it, revealing a girl with short bright green hair.

"Hey, Rin! I was just coming to get you!" Gumi said cheerfully before I shushed her and pointed at the two still sleeping, "Oops!" she said quietly as she lightly hit herself on the head. I smiled and shook my head as we both walked out of the room, Gumi shutting the door softly.

"Sorry about that!" she exclaimed, looking a bit embarassed.

"It's all right. Did you need me for something?" I asked. Gumi was one of the survivors we picked up after we had gotten Meiko and Kaito. Len and I had been scouting around when we ran into Gumi. She had been armed with a shotgun and an assortment of kitchen knives, trying to find people and attacking soldiers along the way. It wasn't a surprise that she joined up with us.

"Yeah, Len and Miku wanted me to get you. They're in the weapons room," Gumi answered, pointing down the hallway. We had started naming rooms in order to actually be able to find each other in this huge place.

"Thanks Gumi! I'll go see them now," I said as I started off down the hallway, wondering how long I had been sleeping.

"Might be a new mission!" Gumi called after me. I just smiled and waved at her. It was nice having friends again, almost like we weren't in a state of war. There was now twenty-three of us hiding out in the lab, but we knew of many other groups around the city. They didn't join up with us but we still helped each other when we could. Mostly it was just teenagers and kids at the lab but I didn't mind. I kind of liked the way we lived.

In a distracted effort to forget about the dream, I wondered what kind of mission Miku and Len had this time. Hopefully, it was another food run. With all of the new people living here our food supplies always seemed to be low. I was beginning to get worried about how far we had to start looking for groceries and other food stores. And with the other groups of survivors taking what they need as well...

"Ugh, more things to worry about..." I sighed. The longer we lived like this the more scared people got that it was going to be long-term. Miku and Len were still trying to get in contact with anyone outside of the city, but nothing worked. We were still alone.

I was almost to the weapons room when I remembered that my hair was probably a mess; I had left my ribbon in because I was so exhausted last night. Thankfully there was a bathroom nearby. I slipped in and shut the door before looking up at my reflection. My eyes widened in shock as I looked in the mirror.

The face in the mirror wasn't mine. It was a boy with short white hair with two different colored eyes. One was blue and the other was green. He stared blankly back at me.

"What is going on!?" I yelled at the face, but he said nothing and I descended into the dream again. I could feel my body falling as my vision went black and continued the scene that I had left.

"A solution?" questioned Gakupo. The woman just smiled and nodded.

"From the reports I've been receiving, our main worry seems to be a bunch of kids," she started, making Gakupo cringe at her obvious displeasure, "but it seems as though the real reason they are...surviving, is they are being helped by some sort of robot."

"But a robot shouldn't be that much of a problem or have those kinds of functions!" exclaimed Gakupo indignantly.

"It's no normal robot. It seems that Exeria has perfected the Kokoro System," she said simply as Gakupo gaped at her.

"The Kokoro System! You think that robot has-?" started Gakupo before she cut him off.

"Yes, but don't worry," she continued in a fake sweet voice as she walked toward me. I wanted to get away but the dream-was it really a dream?-held me there, "I've tried out my own Kokoro System; although it's not up to par with Exeria's, it'll do for now."

Gakupo just watched her, still confused. She walked over to me, placing a hand under my chin.

"You'll do it for me, won't you Piko?" the woman asked, sending a shiver down my spine. The white haired boy's face was reflected in the woman's eyes.

"Of course, Luka."

Suddenly I was back in my own body, lying on the bathroom floor. I couldn't move for a second. My mind was racing and I was completely terrified. Slowly, I sat up, wrapping my arms around me. I felt weird. Did robots even have dreams? That thought scared me even more. Now that I thought back, I hadn't had a dream since I became a robot. It had just felt so natural to call it a dream...

Quickly I jumped up and started running to the weapons room. I had to tell Len. He would know what to do. He'd be able to fix this. Finally I reached the room and tried to open the door but my left hand completely missed it. I didn't have time to think about it as I hurriedly opened it with my right hand. Len and Miku were inside perusing a map of the city.

"Rin! Where've you been, sleepy-head?" asked Len smiling at me but he quickly became serious once he saw my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to me. Miku also looked up, concerned.

"I...um, something..." I started, unsure how to say it now, "something is wrong with me!" I half yelled at them.

"Why? What happened?" asked Len, grabbing my arm.

"What is it, Rin?" Miku said almost at the same time as Len, the map still clutched in her hands.

"I blacked out and...I was having these weird visions, or like a dream..." I tried to explain, feeling extremely flustered and confused.

"Are you sure you weren't just tired? Have you been getting enough sleep?" asked Miku, but I just shook my head.

"It wasn't like that...I don't know what it is, but something is definitely wrong..." I trailed off, hoping they would understand why I was so panicked.

"Let's go check it out," Len said, taking my hand and pulling me out the door. I smiled at him with relief as Miku abandoned the map and followed us out.


	9. Chapter 9

Assault Chapter Part 9

We walked in silence, but I knew we were heading toward the part of the lab that held all of the high-tech robotic equipment. The vat that used to contain my human body was in there, too, but we had to move my body a while ago. After the first attempt of the soldiers to search the lab we decided to bury it. It was definitely weird visiting my own funeral. Thankfully the lab had specific parts that could completely be locked down so unless they decided to bomb us, we were safe down there.

We were almost there when we ran into a bunch of people, waiting to see what the next mission was. Gumi must have said something to them.

"Got something good for us, Miku?" asked Meiko, leaning against the doorway and yawning. I didn't hear the reply as my vision turned black and my legs crumpled underneath me. This time the white haired boy, Piko, looked straight at me.

"It seems you saw some of my memories when I hacked you..."

_Hacked me!?_

"But I guess it doesn't really matter. You'll be useless soon enough. I wouldn't be surprised if your friends killed you themselves," Piko ended with a very cold smile.

"You! What did you do to me?" I yelled, trying to reach my arms out at him, but he was just speaking to me in my mind.

"Well...maybe you'll just have to wait and find out," said Piko as he turned and walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled, but my vision was already clearing up. Len, Miku, and many other faces were looking down at me.

"What's wrong? What hap-?"

"Rin! Rin!"

"Is she all right?"

"Clear off for-"

"Rin, look at me!"

That was Len. I looked at him, still dazed.

"L-l-l-len, I'm be-e-ing hacked!" I tried to tell him, but my voice wasn't under control.

"Her voice is breaking up, this could be bad," Miku analyzed, but I couldn't look at her. I felt strong arms pull me up and start half-dragging half-carrying me down the hallway.

"What do you think it is?" Len asked on my left.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll have-" started Miku, but I couldn't concentrate as a flashing screen appeared in front of my eyes.

**WARNING VIRUS DETECTED**

Everyone's words began running together as my systems attempted to keep Piko out but he was ruthlessly jumping from one program to another. He was changing things to fast for me to keep up with and now I was shaking. It felt as if a bug was zipping up and down my wiring.

"I hate-I hate-I hate-I hate-" my voice repeated. I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hurry!" Len yelled, looking into my eyes as Miku tried to find the right cord. I didn't even remember getting to this part of the lab.

"What's happening to her?"

"-collapsed, then yelling-"

"-said something about being hacked-"

"I hate-I hate-I hate-I hate-"

"I can't find the right one!"

"Rin? Rin-!"

"We'll have to shut her down,"

Len said that. The conversations were starting to get clearer but I wasn't sure that was a good thing...

"I'm sorry, Rin. I'll fix this, I promise." I forced myself to look at Len while he said that. He was holding me and reaching around the back of my head to my neck to shut me down.

**REBOOT TO STOP VI-**

"Too late," Piko or I said as I reached for the gun Len always carried with him and shoved him away. There was a silence as my mind flashed through the new orders.

**SYSTEMS CHANGED**

** WARNING: ENEMIES**

** SHOOT AND KILL**

** KILL**

It was no longer a choice. My arm moved by itself and took aim. It was Gumi, her eyes wide in terror. No! What was I doing?!

**FIRST TARGET**

"Now, go," Piko's voice echoed from the back of my mind.

And I shot. Her scream tore through me as fell to the ground. Everyone looked on in shocked silence before they saw my gun was aiming for another target. Quickly they all began to panic and run for the doors.

"Get out! Get out!"

"Get them out! Close the doors be-"

"-take care of it! Just move!"

I shot again. I couldn't see who it was...didn't want to see who it was. They couldn't leave fast enough as my gun followed their movements and felled two more of them.

"This co-co-couldn't... this can't be... I d-d-don't want..." I tried to say but my mind was in a haze. Did I...? Did I kill Gumi...?

"Come on! There's still more of them scurrying around!" Piko yelled in my head, disorienting me further. Before I could follow his next order bullets slammed into my leg, knocking me down. I looked around to see Kaito getting ready to shoot again.

"Wait, don't!" yelled Len as he grabbed Kaito's arms, trying to stop him.

"Get off me, Len!" Kaito said in a strained voice, avoiding Len's eyes as he said it. There were only five of us left in the room. Kaito struggling to get Len off him, Gumi's immobile form, and Miku-

"We have to, Len. She's trying to kill us," Miku was standing opposite of Kaito and Len, her gun pointing directly at me.

"No! We can't! What if you kill her?!" Len continued to yell, trying to get them to stop, but I could see it wasn't going to work. Part of me didn't want it to work. Piko had to be stopped... _I _had to be stopped. _Promise...promise me you won't die again._ His words floated up through me and it felt like I was being torn in two. I watched in horror as I unsteadily got to my feet. Piko was pointing me to my next target, Miku.

"Ready? You'll probably want to kill yourself after this one," Piko sniggered. My back arched, as if physically trying to get rid of him, but it was no use.

_Was I going to kill them all?!_

"I'm scared-I'm scared-I'm scared-" my voice skipped as my gun hand turned toward Miku.

"NO!" screamed Len as Miku shot at me. The bullets thunked into my arm and shoulder, barely missing my "heart," as I staggered backwards from the impact. Before Miku or I could shoot again Len ran towards me and threw his arms around me.

"Please stop, Rin," he whispered, tears falling freely as his fingers scrabbled at the back of my neck to power me down. I wanted to let him do it or at least have Miku stop me...

**DO NOT SHUT DOWN**

I ripped his arms away from me and shot. He seemed to fall away from me slowly, his arms spread wide and a red stain blossoming bigger and bigger on his chest.

"Rin..." he breathed out as he crashed to the ground. Kaito and Miku looked on in stunned silence. Len didn't move.

No. No.

He laid there.

No. I couldn't have killed him.

The blood seeped onto the ground.

No. Not my Len. My love, my hope.

He was dead.

I screamed.

"AAHHHHHH!" my hands jerkingly pressed to my head. He was dead. I killed him. I shot him. I killed Len. He was dead.

"NOOOOOO! AAAHHHHH!" I screamed. I didn't know what Miku or Kaito were doing, I couldn't see them anymore. Only Len's face as he fell...saying my name. I shoved everything out, even Piko's voice.

My right arm started to move again, the one with the gun, the one that killed Len.

"LEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Quickly I reached for my right arm and started pulling. The metal wrenched a part and a bullet that had gotten stuck in my arm fell uselessly to the ground. I stood there a moment with my detached arm in my hand before I dropped it. My mind was scrambling to figure out what happened.

Why wasn't I crying? Oh, that's right, robots don't cry. Robots don't feel pain.

What a lie.

Robots can kill. Robots can kill their friends...

Robots can kill the one they love.

Kill...

Len...

I should kill myself and hope that heaven will still let me in to see Len.

_Rin...Promise me..._

I ran.


	10. Chapter 10

Drifting Chapter Part 1 (Chapter 10)

All around me was black, but even that felt distant. A pain so great that I didn't even want to feel it. Something skittered along the edges and brought me to see a faraway image. It was... a little girl, crying alone.

Wait... That's... me...

What was bringing up this memory? I just wanted to forget. I didn't want to remember what was coming up next. I should never have met Len that day. Then he wouldn't be dead.

Suddenly the memory filled my vision, but the image was distorting and I could feel something else.

_The virus!_

The smaller me was reaching for his hand; soon she would look at his face.

I can't... I don't want to see...

The virus wasn't stopping.

DON'T COME IN HERE!

Abruptly my eyes snapped open to the sun blazing down on me. I was lying sprawled on the hard gritty earth. I didn't get up or move. I didn't want to, I couldn't do it. It felt like the sky was collapsing around me, burying me alive. Maybe I was waiting. Waiting for...what? Nothing. Waiting for nothing. There was nothing left anymore.

I don't know how long I lay there, or how long it'd been since I powered down outside of Center City. The sun moved and I was left staring at an empty sky. I tried not to think, but it was useless. Len's death replayed in my mind, the look on his face... I could see it every time I closed my eyes. The pain was unbearable, which didn't make sense since I was a robot. Why should my chest hurt this much...? Did Len feel this way when I died? Except it wasn't the same. He had a possibility of bringing me back. Len was gone...forever.

What was I going to do now?

All of these questions swirled around in my disoriented mind. They were all so unanswerable.

My systems were running sluggishly, still trying to repair themselves. Though I wasn't sure if I wanted to be repaired. The virus was still in my body; my left hand was still twitching and jumping as if trying to follow an order that kept changing. I tried not to think about what was happening to my body. The virus felt like bugs skittering up and down my hardware, making me shudder, but I tried to ignore that as well.

It felt like a year had passed once the sun set. Maybe I had been lying here a century instead of a day. For some reason, I could feel energy flowing through my body. I tried looking through my destroyed systems and saw that I had charged with solar energy. Le-...He must have put that in. Did he really think of all these situations?

I sat up with some difficulty. I had almost forgotten about it: my missing arm. I looked around, trying to distract myself, and saw that my left hand was still clenched around Len's handgun. It triggered images of me running through the city until I ended up...here? I shook my head, but that time remained fuzzy. I had no idea how I ended up here. I must've run the whole way.

But where "here" was, I didn't know. I couldn't even see the city anymore, there was just hard dirt stretching out before me. A little distance away there seemed to be a highway. I could see a sign, broken and falling over. Behind me there was a line of trees or what was left of them. They looked like they had been burned. Only a few had green leaves left.

It all seemed so pointless.

[Well, at least you're thinking rationally now.]

I froze, my arm rigid and tense in front of me. Did someone sneak up on me?

[As if I could sneak up on you. I wish I was as far away from you as possible right now] the voice sighed, obviously exasperated with me.

"Where a-are you?" I asked, my voice unintentionally skipping over some of the words. One of the most damaged systems seemed to be my voice.

[I'm stuck in your head, idiot!]

The voice really was coming from my head. Was it the virus talking to me? Did viruses even talk? Suddenly the voice seemed very familiar...

"Piko...?" I asked cautiously.

[Of course it's me! I got trapped here when you freaked out and overloaded your systems! I couldn't get back to my body and now I'm trapped in yours!] Piko complained.

Now I was starting to panic. Piko was in my head! What if he could take over my body? Or force new commands on me or... He could do anything. I shivered, thinking of all the possibilities and trying not to linger on what had happened. But... if Piko could do what he wanted, why hadn't he forced me to go back already? Why did he have to wait to talk to me until I was "thinking rationally?"

"You can't control me or do anything anymore, can you?" I stated, already knowing it must be true.

[No, what would give you that impression?] Piko sneered.

"Pr-ove it then," I said, attempting to cross my arms before remembering I only had one.

[I-I don't need to prove anything to you! I'll do what I want to!] yelled Piko, fighting a losing battle.

I sighed with relief. At least he couldn't make me go back and... kill any of them. The others would be safe.

[All right, fine. I don't have control, _at the moment. _But I will take control again. Then I'll force you to go back there.] Suddenly Piko stopped being so agitated. [I wonder what will happen when I bring you back there...]

I wanted to plug my ears. I wanted to stop him from continuing, but it was useless. He went right on talking.

[They'll be furious after you killed Len. He was even trying to protect you when you did it. You also killed Gumi, didn't you? I wonder who else might've died...] Piko said gleefully. He could feel my pain. It felt like I could hear my heart throbbing. I closed my eyes and buried my face in my knees, but it just made it worse.

[Miku must hate you now. I wonder if she would kill you first or if you would kill her?] Piko laughed.

"I hate- I hate- I hate- I hate-" I stuttered out, but Piko kept going.

[I wonder if Iroha has nightmares about you? You must've looked like a horrible monster to her. They must all think you're a monster. I bet even your sister would turn on you and kill you now!]

"How do yo-u know all these p-people? How do you k-now Meiko's my si-ster!" I yelled over him, on the verge of panic.

[Just because I can't do anything to you doesn't mean I can't access your files. I've been going over your memories... quite interesting. I was looking at the day you met Len when you woke up...]

No...

[And this other one...]

No... no stop it...

[You were good friends with Miku, weren't you?]

No... I can't take this...

[...Gumi is dead, you'll never get to talk to her again...]

DON'T COME IN HERE!

I screamed as if that would push Piko away. The throbbing and pounding were too loud in my ears, mixing with Piko's voice. I couldn't drown it out. Quickly I opened my eyes, trying to find something to distract myself from this agony, and I got my wish almost immediately.

A group of Lacov soldiers were standing in front of me, their guns lowered directly at my chest. The noise in my ears hadn't been my heart, it had been the truck these soldiers had rode up in... to kill me. I could hear Piko laughing in the back of my head.


	11. Chapter 11

Drifting Chapter Part 2 (Ch. 11)

I had one chance to make it out of this. They were off guard with me screaming and confused about my absent arm. Basically, they had no idea what was going on here.

One chance.

I threw myself forward, crashing into the legs of the man in front of me and firing my gun into the group. Two collapsed to the ground as I killed the surprised soldier I had taken down. The others were attacking now. Two bullets uselessly buried themselves into my leg. Quickly I got to my feet, kicking out at the closest attacker. I cringed at the sound of his bones breaking. Suddenly I tumbled forward, unbalanced from the kick and the missing weight of my right arm. One of the soldiers remaining grabbed me around the middle, pulling us both down. My head bounced forcefully off the ground as my back hit the ground. I tried to shoot the soldier on top of me, but I missed.

"Keep her down!" yelled one of the soldiers to the man on top of me. I started struggling before I saw the gun trained to my forehead.

"What the hell is she?" that one was a woman, off to my left. There was four still alive. Three lay dead on the ground.

[I wonder if I'll go back to my body once they kill you! Or maybe then, once your "heart" is gone, I'll be able to take over...] Piko mused, trying to frighten me further. He was succeeding. The image of me rampaging back to the lab, killing everything in my wake, was too real.

"It must be a robot..." said the man who had been checking to see if the others were really dead.

"That doesn't make any sense! It's too human-like!" the woman said again. They stood uncertainly around me. I must've killed the one in charge.

"It doesn't make any difference what she is. She killed our men and we have orders to kill anyone we find no matter how... unusual they seem," said the man with the gun pointed at my head. I looked away into the face of the man on top of me, except he was still a boy. Brown hair matted to his head and deeper brown eyes looking at mine. His terrified eyes couldn't look away from my face. Maybe he was wondering what kind of monster had just killed his comrades.

"I'll find out what she is after you kill her, then," said the woman as she drifted forward.

[I guess you're gonna die now] Piko whispered in the back of my mind, a confusing thread of emotions behind it. I didn't have time to understand it.

Instead I looked at the brown haired boy and pretended he wasn't going to have nightmares about me.

_BANG._

I flinched, fully expecting the bullet to come ripping through my skull, but I was still alive. I heard a grunt as I quickly looked for the man who was going to shoot me. He was falling to the ground, dead. The others stared in shock with me. What had just happened?

"There's someone else!" yelled the other man as another shot rang out from the darkness, killing him as well. The woman quickly started shooting into the darkness as the boy looked between the two of us, trying to decide which was more important. His hold loosened on me. Almost without thinking, I knocked his arm away. His eyes widened in fear as I grabbed my gun and pulled the trigger. I watched the life leave his eyes as his body collapsed on me. I lay there for a moment, feeling as if I had killed Len all over again. No, I couldn't start thinking like this. He was going to kill me so I killed him. End of story.

I pushed him off, making a noise that almost sounded like a sob, when I saw them.

There were two of them. The tallest was a boy with shocking pink hair. His eyes stared down at me, calculating. He had a rifle slung across his back, as well as the one he held in his arms. The other, only a head shorter, was a girl with long light brown hair which almost looked tan. She also had several guns. Both of them had travel-worn clothing, and I wondered if they had been traveling since Exeria was attacked.

I nervously waited for them to say something and tried not to think about my appearance. From the jagged metal where my arm used to be and the fresh blood stains mingling with the dried ones, I had no idea what they must be thinking about me.

"Well, that sure was a close one," said the boy. He looked a couple years older than me.

"Good thing we showed up when we did," replied the girl. She sounded as if it was some kind of joke.

[Too bad...] Piko muttered. I mentally shushed him.

"Thank y-ou for saving me," I said as I slowly stood up.

"Are you a robot?" questioned the girl, her eyes flicking back and forth between my face and my missing arm.

"Yes, but I-I used to be a human," I replied. That bit of information didn't go over so well. They looked at each other then back at me, probably trying to assess whether I was lying or not.

"That's hard to believe..." the boy trailed off.

"It's true," I said, feeling exhausted for some reason, "I've go-t nothing to hi-hide anymore."

The girl smiled as if coming up with an idea.

"Do you have a place to go?" she asked.

I cringed at that question and quickly shook my head "no." The boy looked over at her, a bit confused.

"Perfect! You should come with us then!"

The boy and I both looked at her in shock, but he recovered first.

"You have a feeling about her, don't you?" said the boy. He seemed to be trying to decide whether he wanted to be annoyed with her or not, "We can't just take in every person we help."

"But she needs us! The others didn't!" the girl tried to persuade him.

"I can t-ake care of myself," I added lamely.

"Now don't start lying to us now," admonished the girl. Her emotions changed so quickly. She reminded me of Gumi in a lot of ways. I looked questioningly at the boy and he just shrugged.

"She's one of those weirdos that can tell if someone is lying," he explained quickly as the girl kicked him in the leg.

"Don't call me a weirdo!" she yelled at him. I laughed at the glares they were giving each other. They both turned quickly when they heard me laughing.

"Wow, I didn't know you could smile, let alone laugh," the boy said in fake astonishment, which got all three of us laughing. It felt good to laugh, if not a bit strange.

[Ugh, this can't be happening...] groaned Piko, reminding me of all the deaths and the virus.

"See? You do need us!" exclaimed the girl as she walked over and took my hand. Almost as if crossing an invisible line.

"You're right," I selfishly agreed. I didn't want to spend the rest of my days with just Piko to remind me of all the terrible things I've done. It would be better to be with these two, then at least I wouldn't break my promise to Len, but... I felt split in two. One part of me still screaming, the other part... I could only describe as desperate. Desperate not to be left alone, desperate for something to keep me sane. I couldn't turn these two down.

"Then it's decided!" the girl said. The boy seemed to want to oppose that but he gave up and just shrugged. "What's your name?"

"It's Rin."

"Mine is IA and this is VY2," said the girl named IA. This time I looked at them strangely.

"Those aren't your real names..." I started.

"Nope! They're codenames. Cool, huh?" VY2 said. I decided to just accept that and move on.

"We've stayed here too long," IA said suddenly and VY2 nodded his argument.

"Yeah, other soldiers will come along soon," he added as he turned and started walking. I hesitated, but IA quickly grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry, we've got a car! We'll just drive for a while and then we can sleep," she said reassuringly, though that's not what I needed to be reassured about.

I just nodded and followed them, as I tried not to look back at the bodies we left behind us.


	12. Chapter 12

Drifting Chapter Part 3 (Ch. 12)

They did have a car. It was a black truck with supplies and other sorts of odds and ends all strapped into the truck bed. It didn't have any backseats so we all squished into the front and took off. We drove along the highway in silence for a while. I couldn't help but think about what I was doing. Could I really just go along with them? They were probably safe from me. The orders had only been to kill my friends back at the lab. So maybe... I didn't have to feel guilty.

VY2 turned off down an exit to a small deserted town. It looked like parts of it had been bombed and I shuddered, thinking my whole country must look like this. Center City sure did. VY2 pulled over at a gas station that was still intact and parked the truck in the back. This seemed to be a regular camp-out for them.

"I'll check it out first," VY2 said as he took one of the handguns and started for the back door of the gas station. The door was locked but he found an open window which he pulled himself through.

"Shouldn't we go with him?" I whispered, but IA just shook her head.

"It's better for us to be watching his back. The soldiers aren't going to be on the inside, they'll be out here," said IA, her voice sounded empty. I looked away from her sad eyes. It was stupid of me to feel like I was the only one who had ever lost someone. It felt like a wave of grief hit me and I shuddered, hunching forward.

"Rin...?" asked IA, peering over at me, clearly worried. Painfully, I pushed down the sadness threatening to overwhelm me and straightened up, trying to smile at IA.

"I-I'm fine," I tried to reassure her. Piko just laughed.

[You'll never be fine again.]

Before IA could ask anything else VY2 was opening the back door for us.

"It's all clear, let's try to get some sleep while we can," VY2 said as he began taking out what looked like a sleeping bag from the back. IA and I went over to help him. He was about to hand me some blankets when he hesitated. The silence seemed to stretch as I nervously looked between the two of them.

"Your gun, Rin," IA said quietly. I looked down at my hand which still gripped Len's gun. I had completely forgotten I was still holding it and I was now aiming it at VY2.

[Some orders are still in effect, you know] Piko said, sending shivers up my spine.

"No, it... I'm so-rry I-" I tried to say.

[They may be recognized as enemies and then you'll be forced to kill them.]

"Rin, just put it down," IA pleaded as VY2 looked like he was trying to decide what to do.

[Right now your systems are still confused. And I can't control the virus, yet. Your systems are just drifting between your battle and normal mode, making the virus a lot slower to attack you and eventually shut you down for good. It is still programmed for that, though, so it will happen...]

I felt the gun slip through my fingers and clatter to the ground as VY2 rounded on IA.

"What are you thinking, IA?! We can't keep a deranged robot around!" he yelled, but IA just grabbed my arm.

"Rin, what's wrong?" she asked as VY2 threw up his hands in frustration and quickly picked up my gun.

[You might kill them both if you stay with them. And you definitely will when I take over] Piko sneered. So that was his game. He didn't want me with IA and VY2. But that didn't change the truth ringing in my ears.

"I have a vi-virus," I choked out, "I might ki-ll you both." I was shaking. If I could cry, I'm sure I would've been doing it.

"Rin... we can help you," IA started, pulling my attention to her, "We'll just keep your gun away from you unless we're being attacked. We'll watch you, we'll-"

"That won't m-atter!" I cried, pulling away from her, "You don't think that I can still hurt you without a gun? Or th-at I can't take it from you?!"

"Hey," VY2 walked over to me, with a hard look on his face, "Now you think we can't take care of ourselves? You'd never be able to get through me." He was smiling now.

"It do-esn't ma-matter what you say. If I sta-y with you guys I'll end up killing you," I repeated, feeling terrible. I'd have to leave them now. Then I'll go back to... nothing.

"I beg to differ," VY2 said as he tossed my gun into the back of his truck. He turned to IA, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course," she said, determined. VY2 nodded and turned back to me.

"If I can show you that I can stop you if you ever try to kill us, will you come with us?" asked VY2. I just stared at him, confused.

"I'll take your silence as agreement then," VY2 grinned as he suddenly jumped at me. I stumbled back, trying to get away. What was he? Crazy?

"No! Stop!" I yelled, but he just whipped his arm around, punching me in the face. I crashed to the ground as I felt something bubbling up inside of me.

The Virus!

Mentally I was frozen with fear, but my body was not like-wise incapacitated.

THREAT

And my body began to move. I tried to kick out at him, but he jumped away. Quickly I launched upwards, trying to catch his neck. He was waiting for it. VY2 sidestepped and grabbed my arm. I felt weightless for a moment before my back slammed into the ground. My body was up and moving before I even realized that he had flipped me. My fear was starting to turn to nervousness as he avoided every attack. Why should I be nervous? I wanted him to win, didn't I? But... if he killed me I'd be breaking my promise to Len...

[What matters more? Len's promise or these people's lives?] Piko asked me.

"I don't know..." I whispered as VY2 threw me onto the ground, but this time he pinned me there. I struggled until I felt his hand brush up against the shut down button on the back of my neck.

"See?" he said as he got off me. I just looked up at him in shock. "You're no danger to us. I'm more of a danger here," he laughed as IA walked over, looking relieved that the fight was over.

"He teaches kickboxing and he also took several forms of karate," IA explained. She kneeled down beside me, trying to help me up, which was difficult because I still didn't have control over my body. The fingers on my left hand kept opening and closing as I forced my body to respond. Slowly, I got up with IA's help.

"Welcome aboard," VY2 said as he turned back to the neglected sleeping bags.

"Why are you guys doing this for me?" I asked, at a complete loss. Piko didn't have anything to add either.

"The world is bad enough as it is without us adding to it," VY2 said over his shoulder.

"And what kind of world would it be if we don't help out those who need it?" IA added, smiling at me. I just smiled back at her. How could I possibly argue with that?

We went back to the task of getting ready for bed. They acted as if nothing had happened and I tried to do the same. I was still worried. Would VY2 really be able to stop me when the virus or Piko took over? For now, I would have to trust them, just as they were trusting me.

We settled down in what looked like a back office. The blankets and sleeping bags were scattered around to make room for all three of us. VY2 pulled the shades down on the window, making the room almost completely black, as IA walked over to me.

"I have this extra shirt, if you'd like it," she said, holding out a black long sleeve shirt. Thankfully, IA and I were the same height and build so it looked like it would fit.

"Ye-s, thank you! It's perfect," I told her and she handed over the shirt, "I'll just go change real quick." I left the room and found a bathroom connected to the gas station's convenient store. Cautiously, I gazed into the mirror. Even in the darkness I could see that my shirt was a complete disaster. There was so much blood on it... I quickly pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. With only one arm it took a lot longer to get IA's shirt on, but in the end I managed it. The sleeve of my right arm dangled and I could see part of the metal poking out of the black fabric.

"Shoot," I whispered. I had already ripped it. Ignoring that for now, I tried to comb through my hair with my fingers, but I only succeeded in pulling out my hair ribbon. My frustration increased as I tried unsuccessfully to put it back in. After a few minutes of fruitless attempts, I gave up and went back to VY2 and IA, stuffing my hair ribbon into my pocket.

"I'd stay up to watch for soldiers but I'd just fall asleep. Anyway, I think we'll be all right for the night," said VY2 as he locked the door behind me with the keys he had found in the gas station. He then plopped down beside IA, looking exhausted.

"Th-ank you," I said. I hoped they knew how much I meant it. IA just smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me down beside her.

"We'll listen to your story, tomorrow. That is... if you'll tell us," said VY2. He was laying down now and I couldn't see his face. "We'll tell you ours as well."

"Yeah... yeah l-et's do that," I agreed. After all, I would probably spend the rest of my life with these two, until the virus took over. We should get to know each other.

"Okay, it's sleeping time!" said IA as she laid down and tossed a blanket over me. I followed suit and somehow managed to fall asleep quickly.

I jerked awake. It was still night and both VY2 and IA were sleeping. I tried to calm myself. It seemed that Piko had found out how to give me nightmares.

He just chuckled in response.

It was about Len, of course. I killed him again and again. His face filled with pain and accusation. Suddenly I remembered that one night Len came and slept with me because of a nightmare. It must have been about me dying and now I was having those same nightmares. Except that I couldn't crawl over to Len and reassure myself that he was okay. I would never see him again.

I started shaking with quiet sobs. A soft hand touched my hair. My eyes opened to see IA looking over at me. Her eyes looked so sad. Instinctively, I felt that she had lost someone close to her too. I let her put her arms around me while I ached for the arms I'd never feel again.

?

My eyes opened slowly to a bright room. Why was I here? I tried moving but immediately stopped from the pain that was coming from my shoulder and chest. That didn't make sense.

"Len?" asked a tentative voice.

"Rin?" I asked, but it was Miku who was looking down at me. Suddenly it all came rushing back to me. Rin being hacked and shooting at us... at me. I looked around wildly, but it was only Miku and me in the room. Miku shook her head sadly, there was blood in her hair.

"What happened to her? Where is she?" I yelled, panicking as I tried to get up and go to her. The pain almost floored me again.

"She's gone, Len. She ran away. We can't find her anywhere," Miku said as she gently shoved me back into the bed, avoiding the place I had been shot.

"What happened?" I asked, my hands shaking.

"She... she shot you and panicked. She was screaming and... she... Rin tore off her arm," said Miku as she shuddered, "After that she started running. Kaito went after her but he couldn't catch up. She's not even in the city anymore. That's the last we've heard of her, Len."

"We've got to after her! Why aren't you still out looking!?" I cried, grabbing Miku's arm.

"Len, you've been unconscious for several days. We've been looking. She's not coming back," said Miku, looking away from me. She sounded guilty.

"You don't want her to come back, do you?" I asked in shock, hoping it wasn't true.

"Somebody hacked her, Len. She was going to kill everyone. She almost killed you. And Gumi is... she's dead. We can't let something like this happen again," she said, trying to make me understand, but I just pushed her away.

"I can fix her," I said quietly.

"You don't know that, Len! If she comes back she'll try killing us again!" Miku yelled, jumping to her feet.

"You don't know that either!" I yelled back. I turned to look at her only to see that she was crying.

"She was my friend too, and I love her, but we need to survive." Miku turned away from me. "I have to go check on the others. Try to get some rest."

I silently watched as Miku quickly escaped the room and shut the door behind her. My heart was pounding in my ears as I slowly processed all that had happened. Taking a deep breath, I worked my way off the bed, ignoring the pain shooting through my arm and chest.

"I won't give up on you, Rin," I whispered as I made a couple of agonizing steps toward the door. It was time to find Meiko.


	13. Chapter 13

Drifting Chapter Part 4 (Ch. 13)

Morning came slowly. I let IA think that I had fallen asleep so that she could actually get some rest. She was a real mother hen, that girl, even though she was probably only a little bit older than me. I watched both of them sleep while I checked up on the damage to my system. Mostly the extra programs that Len put in and my memories were untouched. The heat scan sensors, though, were very glitchy. Sometimes VY2 and IA showed up on them and other times it completely shut down. I wouldn't be able to rely on that anymore.

The virus seemed to be attacking my control. When Piko and the virus had free access, they had completely controlled me, and now that the virus was slowed and Piko trapped, it was meticulously working on breaking my control again. That was why my voice kept skipping and repeating. I desperately hoped I wouldn't lose it altogether, but things weren't looking good. Even now, I could tell that my left hand was the next to go.

And I couldn't forget about the orders Piko said were still in effect. The biggest problem was that I didn't know what they were. Piko refused to tell me and when I continuously badgered him about it he threw some memories of Len dying at me. I gave up after that. The only one I did know about was the order that activated when VY2 attacked me: If I didn't fight back on my own I would be forced to.

Was there anyway to fix me? What could I even do to find out?

I couldn't answer those questions. Instead of sleeping I struggled with all these impossibilities and finally just gave up altogether. What would the point be? To miraculously stop the virus and go back to Miku and the rest? Would they even want me there? But if things were left as they are, eventually the virus or Piko would take over and then I'd have no choice but to go back and finish the job.

There might not even be any way to stop the virus and Piko. Then the only option would be to destroy myself so that I couldn't kill anyone else, but... could I break my promise to Len? Even though he was already dead? Wouldn't he rather I join him up in heaven?

[Who says you'll even go to heaven?] Piko sneered, starting me out of my reverie.

"Time to get up already?" yawned IA, woken up by me moving so quickly. VY2 also sat up, looking around as if he didn't know where he was. I tried not to laugh as he forcefully rubbed at his eyes.

"We might as well," VY2 said as he began stretching. I watched as they both got up and started getting ready for the day. With a start I realized that I should be, too.

Jeez, I was so jumpy today.

I tried to comb through, or at least smooth down, my hair. Before long, IA took pity on me and after she brushed out her hair she brushed mine and helped me put my hair ribbon back in.

"There! You look great!" IA said with satisfaction as she rolled up the black sleeve on my right arm so that it was just below the jagged metal.

"Thank you," I replied, trying not to look as embarrassed as I felt. I tried to help them with packing up but I soon realized how much of a handicap one arm was going to be. VY2 ended up folding the blanket for me and put it on my left arm to carry out to the truck.

The sun was up but it was still cool outside. I looked out across the empty town as I put away the blanket. If anyone was still here, they weren't about to show themselves to us.

"I think that's everything," VY2 said, causing me to jump again. I hadn't even heard him come up behind me. He ignored me and instead glanced back at the gas station. IA came out, locking the door behind her. VY2 filled up the truck from the unattended gas tanks, making IA giggle as he acted like stealing gas made him nervous. I couldn't help but smile as they both started laughing. Just being with these two made me feel as if we didn't have to be afraid of anything. They were still laughing as we all slid into the truck, me in the middle again.

VY2 started the truck and off we went out of the town. They chatted while I worked up the courage to ask them a question that had been nagging at me as we packed this morning.

"Where are we going?" I asked during a lull in the conversation. When they remained quiet I quickly added, "O-or doing? What ex-actly do you guys... do?"

"Well," started VY2, "We've mostly been helping people survive the soldiers, like we did with you. We have guns and we know how to use them, unlike a lot of people. So, we decided to fight back until..." VY2 hesitated, but really, who wouldn't? What was there to do but fight back or die? "Well, until another country steps in or Exeria gets an organized resistance."

I nodded. I liked that he didn't have a "dying" option. A resistance actually sounded very appealing to me. It reminded me of my... well, Len's... no, Miku's group at the lab. If we could get all the survivors together and armed...

"But we do have a destination," added IA. I turned towards her to see a sad smile on her face. "We're going back to our hometown. VY2 and I, we're cousins. Our families both lived in the same town, but... we were the only ones to make it out. We were on the run for a long time, until we realized that it wasn't just our town and there was no 'safe place' left..." IA trailed off and tried to smile, to show that she was all right, but it slipped off her face. She instead looked out the window. VY2 made a move, as if to put a hand on IA's shoulder, but he realized I was in between them and he put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"We're going back to see if anyone is still alive," VY2 stated, "When we left... I noticed weeks before anything happened that our parents were acting strange. They packed up this truck with most of the supplies you already saw. We learned how to use the guns my father owned. They started telling us that we had to be ready, but they didn't want to tell us why. I thought they were just being weird or were turning into those people who though the end of the world was near. But then... Lacov attacked," VY2 hesitated again. His eyes shifted to IA and then back to the road. He steeled himself and continued, "Most of our family was over at my parent's house. They wanted to talk about something important... I'm sure it must have been about Lacov. I don't know how they knew or maybe just suspected... maybe more of us would've known if we'd pay attention or noticed how the changes in Lacov were going to affect the world." I didn't add or contradict anything VY2 was saying. It was true. Before I died I hadn't paid any attention to politics or what was happening with other countries. I nodded, letting VY2 see I understood. He took up where he'd left off, "We all tried to escape, but they were on our streets, shooting into our houses, breaking into some of them. They were even recording it," I felt IA tremble beside me as I stared, agape, at VY2.

"Reco-rding it?!" I exclaimed.

"They probably wanted other countries to see how powerful they were. Show them what they would do to them," IA supplied this time, still looking out the window instead of at me.

"We tried to cross the border once. Escape to a different country, but they wouldn't let us. They were supposed to kill us, but the soldier there took _pity _on us and just turned us away. At least we found out a little bit of Lacov's plan. They used Exeria as an example. Basically destroying out country to show all the others what will happen to them if they try to interfere," VY2 explained, rubbing his eyes as if talking about all of this was giving him a headache. They both fell silent and I turned my attention to my left hand which was twitching. I was trying to decide how to ask what happened next when IA did it for me.

"You haven't finished the story yet," IA said. VY2 stopped rubbing his eyes and sighed.

"Our parents had us two and IA's two sisters run for the truck while they tried to hold off the soldiers. I had one of my dad's handguns and I killed a man that came after us. The air seemed filled with bullets. I picked up Stacey when she stumbled. I didn't even realize she had been shot and killed until we got to the truck. I shoved IA into the truck and was trying to get their older sister, Leah, in as well, but... she was hysterical about Stacey dying. I had... left Stacey on the ground and Leah was trying to get to her when another soldier came by... and killed her before I could kill him. My mother was screaming out the window for us to leave... I'm not really sure how we made it out of there in one piece. Somehow we made it to our family's cabin and we found more supplies there. It was the only place I could think of and it turned out to be where our parents were expecting us to go," VY2 took a deep breath, "So, now we're going back, hoping that... some of our family might be alive there."

IA was crying; VY2 was just grinding his teeth. Maybe trying to stop himself from crying. I awkwardly put my left arm around IA and she gratefully put her arms around me. I couldn't help but remember when Meiko and I had gone alone to our house. It was something we had to see for ourselves, to make sure. Seeing the broken forms of our parents made what had happened so much more real than anything else had. I couldn't stop myself from remembering how Len waited nervously back at the lab for us to return and how after one look at my face had him holding me and kissing my eyes that couldn't cry. I had to force myself not to cringe while IA was clinging to me.

[I don't understand...] I heard Piko whisper in the back of my mind, a weariness filled his voice that I've never heard from him before. Suddenly, I realized not once had Piko interrupted. Had he been listening, too?

He didn't bother to answer as I turned my attention back to VY2 and IA.

"Thank you, g-uys, for telling me," I started as IA tried to wipe away her tears, "Now, I-I'll tell you mine." IA sat up, letting me put my arm back down and smiled encouragingly at me. VY2 even patted my shoulder. Feeling stronger, I started my story with the day I died.


	14. Chapter 14

Drifting Chapter Part 5 (Ch. 14)

-Len-

I angrily stared up at the ceiling, only one thing on my mind. Rin, Rin, Rin. Where was she? Was she all right? What was the virus doing to her? Was it still forcing her to kill people?

And most importantly, how was I going to help her?

I wasn't sure how long it was going to take for me to fully recover. So far, I'd only been able to get down one hallway, searching for Meiko, before I was tired out. It didn't take long for Kaito to find me and return me back to my room. I couldn't help but wonder if Miku had sent him to find me on purpose. There was no way I could ask him to bring Meiko to me without raising suspicions. Especially, since he was the one who had gone after Rin when she ran. Had he tried to kill her?

I thumped my uninjured arm against the makeshift bed. There were too many things I didn't know. I'd only seen Miku and Kaito since I'd woken up yesterday. Somehow I was going to have to get Meiko in here. She was the only one I could trust right now. As far as I knew, everyone at the lab wanted Rin gone or dead. But I did know Meiko. And I knew she'd feel the same way I did.

I spent a good part of the morning worrying and trying to come up with something. I prayed that Rin, wherever she was, was all right, but I couldn't stop imagining all the things that could've happened to her. The door to my room opening broke through my thoughts. I started, attempting to sit up, but the pain lancing through my chest and arms made me fall back on the pillow.

"You shouldn't try to move so much; you're still healing," Kiyoteru pushed the door open the rest of the way, carrying what looked like my breakfast. Kiyoteru was one of the only adults that had decided to stay with our group when we had rescued him. Thankfully, he was a skilled doctor and didn't mind taking orders from people younger than him.

"I'm restless," I muttered as he gently set down the tray and helped me sit up. Sometimes I really marveled at how smoothly, almost gracefully, Kiyoteru moved. He also treated everything carefully, as if he was afraid of breaking it. I shook my head, wondering why I was even thinking about it. Sure, I was curious, but I had to think of a way to help Rin now!

"Eat your breakfast with energy then. Maybe some of your restlessness will go away," Kiyoteru replied, setting my tray of food on my lap. I eyed Kiyoteru, trying to decide if he was joking or not. I could never really tell.

"So... what's been happening?" I asked cautiously as I started to eat some oatmeal. Kiyoteru turned a piercing gaze at me, adjusting his glasses as if to read me better. I tried not to look nervous while I ate. Did Miku tell him something? Tell him _not _to tell me something? Did she use excuses? Or did she guess? Or did Kiyoteru guess?

Too many damn questions.

"Well," started Kiyoteru, looking away from me, "Most everyone is distraught. And confused, for that matter. They aren't sure what to think. Miku is planning to speak to everyone today, to explain things."

I distractedly chewed, staring at the bowl. What was Miku going to say to them?

"When is she doing that?" I questioned, trying not to sound as curious as I was.

"Right now," said Kiyoteru, making me jump.

"Wha- now?" I half-yelled. Miku hadn't said anything to me or even hinted about what she was doing. Weren't we leading this group together? I had no idea what she'd say to them and I was terrified. Terrified because I didn't know if she was turning more people against Rin.

"Yes, now," Kiyoteru answered while brushing a hand through his brown hair. When I didn't say anything he continued on, "She didn't say anything to you, did she."

It wasn't a question.

"No, she didn't," I said, taking another couple bites of oatmeal.

"I've been noticing some things," started Kiyoteru. I jerked and looked up at him. He was staring hard at me, watching my expression. I tried to nonchalantly look down, unsure what he saw. "I can guess what Miku is going to say to them," Kiyoteru paused, but I stayed quiet. Why was he telling me this? Did Miku send him to try and figure out what I was going to try and do?

Suddenly, Kiyoteru leaned forward, grabbing my arm, "What are you going to do about Rin?"

I froze, trying to come up with something to say, "Well, she tried to kill us all, didn't she?" I mumbled, my attempt to get out of answering making me cringe inside.

"Are you abandoning her?" Kiyoteru asked harshly, giving my arm a shake. That brought my head around. Now we were both staring each other down.

"Who are you to judge me?" I said, my anger rising. I _love _Rin! I would never abandon her!

"Then you're not the man I thought you were."

I could feel my frustration snap. My worries and anger boiled over and I didn't bother to stop myself from talking. Let _everyone _know then! To _hell _with it!

"I love Rin! How _dare _you think that I'd ever leave her? I don't care what it takes or how long, I'll get to her and fix her so she won't ever have to be afraid again. And if we can't come back here we'll go someplace else! I will never leave her!" I yelled at Kiyoteru, throwing off his hand and breathing hard once I'd finished. Kiyoteru stood back on his heels, a small smile on his face.

"Well, good. I was hoping you'd feel that way," he said.

I could feel my mouth hanging open.

"What-?"

"I owe Rin. She was the one who found us and she was very kind to Teresa and me. Plus, I really like her," Kiyoteru talked over me. Rin had helped Kiyoteru and Teresa when she was out scouting once. They were running from a hospital that the soldiers found them in, when they ran into Rin. She got them back to the lab, but Teresa died two days after they came. She'd been a patient of Kiyoteru's. All this information ran through my head as I tried to stop being astonished.

"You'll help me?" I asked, still stunned at what I was hearing.

"Of course. We'll have to see who else will help, but after Miku's announcement, I'm not sure how many that will be," Kiyoteru mused, looking toward the door as if he expected Miku to waltz right in bringing the bad news.

"For now I know we can trust Meiko and you two may be all we need to help Rin," I said, feeling lighter all of a sudden.

"Ah, good," Kiyoteru said, though what he was referring to I wasn't sure, "I'll go get Meiko. They'll probably be leaving now and we can find out what Miku said."

"Uh, yeah," I said, still a little out of it.

"Good thing I waited until everyone wasn't prowling around your doorway. I was sure you'd start yelling," Kiyoteru flashed a smile at me, almost making me drop my spoon. Kiyoteru smiling? I'd never seen him like this before, but... I'd never really spent that much time with him. Did Rin know him like this?

"Make sure to eat that oatmeal," Kiyoteru said as he shut the door behind him. I did as I was told and ate the rest of my oatmeal. We couldn't be wasting food, anyway. I didn't have to wait long before Kiyoteru was back. He stayed by the doorway, the door open so that he could barely see through.

"Is it still going on?" I asked, wondering why Meiko wasn't there.

"No, it's over. Meiko's having some difficulty getting here without anyone seeing her. Miku has been suspicious of her, it seems," he replied. Suddenly, he opened up the door letting in a very pale Meiko. My eyes went to her leg briefly. It had healed better than we expected it to, but she still had some trouble with it. At least she was alive. We didn't have Kiyoteru then who actually knew what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" I asked Meiko. I didn't think it was her leg that made her so pale. Meiko shook her head and crossed the floor to my bedside. She heavily sat down on it, jostling me and making my wounds twinge painfully. Meiko grimaced, realizing she hurt me.

"Sorry, Len," Meiko said, carefully putting her arm around my shoulders and her bad leg up on the bed. "It's not good," she sighed, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. I looked up at her. She looked worried.

"What did she say?" I asked, guessing what the "not good" was about. Meiko sighed again before starting.

"Miku explained what happened with Rin, that she got a virus and was... trying to kill us all," Meiko paused as I nodded at her. I expected Miku at least to tell them that, but... what else had she said to make Meiko look so worried? Kiyoteru just watched us, waiting to hear the rest Meiko had to say. "Then... then she told us that there was no hope for Rin. That while she wasn't in the city now it didn't mean she might not come back and try to kill us again. Miku also said that there was no way to stop the virus and... we should just think of her as a robot. And... that the Rin we knew was dead..." Meiko trailed off and looked nervously down at me. She must have seen my hands curl into fists and that my fingernails were drawing blood.

"Was there more?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes... Miku told us that we had to kill Rin, if we saw her again, before she could come back and get the rest of us at the lab and even the whole city," Meiko finished, looking as angry as me. Kiyoteru kept his face blank as he walked over to me and started prying my hands a part.

"That isn't going to help anything or help Rin," Kiyoteru admonished me.

"You're right," I agreed. I felt cold and, even though I was looking straight ahead, all I could see was Rin's face, smiling at me. "But what can I even do? How can I even begin to come up with an anti-virus to help Rin when I know nothing about it?" I asked desperately, knowing fully well that Meiko and Kiyoteru wouldn't be able to help me with that.

"Start with how it affected Rin. What her symptoms were," answered Kiyoteru, "That's how doctors fix their patients, by going by their symptoms."

"And we'll both be here helping, Len. We'll get her back safe and sound," Meiko added, squeezing my shoulder again.

I looked at both of them, a slow smile starting on my face. Maybe this wasn't as hopeless as I first thought. An idea was starting to form in my mind.

"Rin tore off her arm, correct?" I questioned them. They both nodded. "Where is it? Is it still in the lab?"

"I'll look for it," Meiko said, smiling fiercely. "You've got a plan. I can tell by the look on your face," she said as she stood up.

"Better get going in case Miku comes back," I told her, fearing that any moment Miku would come in and put a stop to our plans. Meiko just smiled at me.

"You're a good kid, Len. I know you'll be able to help Rin," she bent down and kissed me on the top of my head before she took off out of the room.

"Try to get some rest while you are forming your plan. I'm going to leave before Miku starts getting suspicious of _me _as well," he looked me over then picked up my empty bowl. "You're looking better but please stay in bed. I'll come back tonight to hear your plan and I'll try to bring Meiko, but I'm not promising anything."

"Thanks, Kiyoteru. And I will," I told him already feeling sleepy. Kiyoteru nodded, smiling slightly, and then he too disappeared. I tried to stay awake and keep thinking through my plan, but I was exhausted. Slowly I fell asleep, my throbbing wounds reminding me that I could've really died just a few days ago. As I finally fell asleep, I imagined Rin was holding my hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Drifting Chapter Part 6 (Chapter 15)

-Len-

I woke up very slowly, still half dreaming. It was night, I could tell that much, but I didn't want to wake up yet. In my dream, Rin was there. She was holding my hand and crying. Rin kept trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. My eyes opened, unwillingly. I sighed, I could still feel Rin's hand in mine... Wait a minute, there really was a hand in mine! Confused, I looked over to see someone with long teal hair...

I gasped and ripped my hand away from Miku as I sat up, hunching over in pain. She jerked awake and looked at me in concern.

"I'm sorry! Are you all right, Len?" she asked, grabbing my shoulder. I tried not to shake her off again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My voice must have been colder than I thought, because she removed her hand slowly.

"I was just watching over you, making sure that you were all right," Miku said, smiling uncertainly. I turned my gaze to my hands folded on my lap. I couldn't look at Miku without showing her how angry I was.

"I'm fine," I said through my teeth. Miku sat back with a "hmph!" and stared at me in the dark.

"I talked with the others today," Miku began and I tried to keep myself from looking over at her in surprise. Was she going to tell me herself? Was I going to have to hear her call Rin "dead?" "I explained to them what happened. Len... you have to give up on her."

"Why?" I yelled, frustrated at losing my temper. But then again, I was unused to having to fight against my friends, "Because if she comes back all those people who she called friends are going to kill her?" Miku blanched.

"Who told you?" she questioned, standing up and shoving the chair back.

"It doesn't matter! How could you tell them that without talking to me first? Aren't we leading them together, Miku?" I burst out, grudgingly looking up at her. Miku smiled. My frustration faltered a bit at the coldness she seemed to be emitting.

"No, we're not. I'm the only leader now. You are obviously too overcome by grief for what Rin did and your pain has... well, let's say addled you. You're in no condition to lead so I have taken over the responsibility," Miku ended. I was so shocked I forgot to interrupt.

"What the hell, Miku!?" I spluttered as she stood up.

"That's what I'll tell anyone who comes asking. You need to give up on Rin. Forget about her. She'll just kill us when she comes back and I'm not going to take that risk. Give up and I won't say you're mentally unstable and we can lead together again," Miku said. It almost sounded like she was pleading.

I knew what I should say. I should tell Miku that I will forget about Rin. That way I wouldn't have her watching my every move, but... I couldn't say it. Rin had always told me I was a terrible liar until I gave it up all together.

"I will not," I said, emphasizing each word. I couldn't betray Rin, even to make it easier for me. I wouldn't let Miku stop me. She would only be a hindrance.

"Fine," she said, apparently too exhausted to say anything else. Stiffly, she walked away and closed the door behind her. She never looked back.

I slumped back on the pillows, feeling a headache coming on. Why was Miku acting like this? I shook my head and then rubbed my forehead. Right now, it didn't matter. Right now, I had to concentrate on helping Rin, but I couldn't stop my thoughts from returning to Miku. I hated her. She would have Rin killed and I would not let that happen. I also sympathized with her. She was probably doing this mostly because of the threat. That Rin would come back and kill the rest of us. Logically, it made sense. We value more lives over one. If it hadn't been Rin, would I have done the same thing?

It was frustrating. Utterly frustrating. I had to act against Miku. I wished I could just hate her. It would make things so much easier, but when had life ever been easy? Especially now?

I grounded my teeth thinking about it for a few minutes before I realized I was waiting to see if either Kiyoteru or Meiko would come in. Slowly, I rubbed my eyes. It was ridiculous to think they could put everything aside just for me, for Rin, as if we didn't have to worry about getting discovered by the soldiers and probably killed. But it was heard to keep in mind when I could only think of Rin.

I let myself close my eyes and try to relax. I was going to have to be patient.

-Rin- (a few days later)

VY2 decided that we should camp in the woods this time. He had parked the truck under the trees and moved the supplies inside. IA was pulling out the sleeping bags and spreading them on the truck bed. I watched, still adjusting to life with one arm.

I had told them my whole story, but I left out one thing: Piko. I couldn't bring myself to tell them I had him stuck in my head, that he could talk to me, and that he could mess around with my systems. Everything else seemed crazy enough.

[You just don't want them to leave you. They'd really start questioning your control on things] Piko laughed.

Speak of the devil.

[Not now, Piko. I don't have time,] I thought. A weariness was settling on me earlier than usual. Was I charging properly?

[Oh, now you don't have time for me? Maybe it's not too late to make them think you're crazy...]

My eyes widened and I didn't have long to wonder what he'd do.

He brought up the memory. VY2 and IA disappeared from my view to be replaced by Len's last gasp of air. The gun felt hot in the hand I knew didn't exist anymore, but what I knew and didn't know ceased to matter. It felt like a wound in my chest was torn open again as I watched Len die. I thought as time went on it wouldn't affect me like this, but there is a difference between remembering it and experiencing it as if it was really happening all over. A distinct part of my mind was wondering how Piko had managed it. Was he already becoming more powerful? How much time did I even have left?

The memory didn't have time for the rational part of my mind. Already Len's body thudded against the ground and I was reliving the panic. Then I was screaming and trying to rip off my right arm...

"Rin!"

I could hear the crunching metal...

"Rin...! Rin, Rin!"

But someone was laughing this time... or were they calling my name...?

"Rin! Rin!"

My eyes snapped open. I hadn't even realized they were closed. I choked on my scream and tried to stop my left arm from grasping the air where my right used to be.

"Rin...? Rin, are you all right?" IA asked, her small hands on each side of my face. My head was thrown back and I couldn't move, I couldn't look at them. I felt frozen and I wondered why Piko wasn't trying to take advantage of that, or had he already done enough damage?

"Rin, what's wrong? What happened?" VY2 said, his hands were pushing down on my shoulders. He sounded concerned. For me or for IA...?

Suddenly I felt freed of the invisible bonds of the virus. My knees buckled and VY2 caught me around the waist before I crashed onto the ground. He slowly lowered me to the ground and braced his arm against my back. IA followed us and kneeled in front of me. Finally, I looked at them. IA was worried out of her mind. She was searching my face, as if it held the answer of how to fix me. I had to look up to see VY2. His eyes were wide and he was shaking. I quickly looked away. I didn't want to think about the horrible things my breakdown had reminded VY2 of.

"Rin... Rin what happened?" IA asked, her voice trembling. She reached out for my hand, trying to comfort me.

"I-I..." I tried to start, but a sob interrupted me and all of a sudden I was crying. Or as close to crying as I could get. I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at them anymore. I was hurting them and I was dying on the inside.

Suddenly, IA threw her arms around me and pulled me close.

"Shh...shh.. it's going to be okay," IA said calmingly as she rubbed my back. After a moment, even VY2 leaned down, circling the both of us.

"It was about Len, wasn't it?" he asked quietly. I only nodded.

No one dared mention the virus.


End file.
